Bared to You
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Sequel to Loki's Trial. Loki is finally coping, until chaos and disaster found its way back into his life. Everyone kept it secret from him that Asgard was in war with the Dark Elves. Thor's mistake was letting Loki out of his sight. Taken by the Dark Elves, twisting Loki's mind and manipulating him, what would Loki do but to fight? But who will he fight? Whose side is Loki on?
1. Chapter 1 - Insanity Exposed

******Thank you again for all the support.**

* * *

**oOo  
**

_"One person's craziness is another person's reality. And Awareness is the enemy of sanity, for once you hear the screaming, it never seems to stops."_

It had been a year and a half since Loki's Trial, and all was going well inside the house of Odin. Peace remained between the realms and everything seemed quiet in Asgard. The Bifrost was already complete and the use of the tesseract was almost to perfection, it was safe to say that they had finally rebuilt the Bifrost.

Heimdall, the gatekeeper had been keeping an eye on all the realms. It was not safe anymore and although it wasn't, he had kept to his job to ensure that the king and its people know of the events encircling Asgard. Of course, Odin and his family knew of the threats looming about, but only one did not.

Heimdall was given yet another task, to ensure that Loki stays where he is.

They were all glad that Loki _never _thought of shielding himself from Heimdall's gaze ever again.

Perhaps Loki was far too strained in his thoughts and was too busy to even think of shielding himself from another's gaze. Or perhaps it never truly crossed Loki's mind at any given time.

In Heimdall's eyes...

Loki was recovering in quite a normal pace and as he recovered, he had also reinvented himself in Asgardian Society. Some still scorned him for his race and his Seidr, however Loki had the support of his family and people that he now can consider, his friends.

The more days that passed, the better Loki got.

The first few weeks were hard for everyone. Loki had hid himself in his room or stayed a great deal away from anyone who was not his mother or Thor. Occasionally Loki was getting used to Odin again, so at times he could be an exception when it came to visit him.

"Loki, please get out of your room for once." Thor begged, knocking on Loki's door.

"Go away." Loki muttered.

"None will hurt you brother."

"Leave me alone, please. I am fine where I am."

"You are locked in your room, Loki!"

"So what?" Loki snarled. "Leave me be, I am resting."

"So be it brother, but I will return with some food and we will speak about this." Loki heard Thor's footsteps subside and the presence in front of his door was gone.

"I'm fine, just give me time."

Loki frowned and hid himself away as he read his book.

This routine went on for a few more days.

Loki would only receive visits inside his room and only go out to head towards the garden or to eat in the banquet hall, just as long as the room was not crowded. Loki went back to practicing Seidr and also occasionally helping Thor get the hang of his duties as the next King.

Loki spoke less when he was around people or whenever he attend a few meetings of the court. He wasn't like before wherein he usually commented on every wrong detail and gave his own opinion on something as confidently as a son of Odin would.

No.

Everything was so different. Loki entered the meeting of the court because Odin wished for the two brothers to be there, and out of pity for leaving Thor alone that Loki went with him.

It was a poor decision because as it began, the whole court was already in chaos.

Usually it was Loki who gave the final suggestion that most would agree on, but now that his mind is not quite there yet, that Loki had no chance in using his silver-tongue. The day was a disaster, but Odin did not grow angry with the two boys and only told them that all will be better soon and that Loki will get used to it again.

"How can you be so sure?" Loki questioned. "What if it never gets better? What if my mind remains fragile and ill?"

"That will not happen." Odin told him.

"I am not well!" Loki protested.

"You will get better, you need only time."

"Time? For how much longer?" He scowled at Odin. "Until someone bleeds and gets hurt under my actions?"

"Patience, dear boy." Odin said sighing and turning to his other son. "Thor, what do you think?"

"Father?" Thor blinked.

"Go on, tell Loki."

"Tell me what?" Loki crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you are siding with the old bag?"

"I am not Old, Loki. And you might as well listen to Thor."

"Listen to Thor." Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That is the day Asgard burns."

"Alright now. No more. Thor, do say it." Odin coughed in jest, knowing Loki's words were unintentional.

"Yes Thor." Loki looked at him sweetly. "Do say it."

"Besides Loki, this is the first meeting you ever attended to in quite a long while." Thor smiled at him. "I am sure Father will think of something to ease the court and their ramblings."

"You will be yourself once again." Odin nodded and left the two boys. "You already seem to be."

"Old bag?" Thor asked grinning at Loki as Odin left. "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh shut up."

"He's allowing you to mock him!" Thor said enthusiastically.

"Give a rest Thor."

"But he is making jests as well!"

"If you don't stop, I will make jests out of you and make you a fool."

"Old bag." Thor snickered and Loki can't help but feel a smile tugging on his lips.

Loki was still contemplating the life he was now living, by each day that passed Loki was beginning to see the truth in Odin's words that he was no longer a prisoner and that he was free to make his own decisions as long as they are the right ones.

Loki tried to be open himself again, just like he was before, but the more he thought on the act, the harder it was to show it.

There was a time when Loki got so frustrated in not being able to say the right words at the right time or to even think properly that he was on the verge of a fit.

Out of carelessness, he suddenly reverted back to that monstrous side that he had, which he feared.

He was pulled into the darkness once more and could hear Thanos or the Other whispering sweet nothings into his ear, making him more angry than before. Loki knew that the more angry he was the stronger he got, yet the more power he exerted the more likely he could get hurt or hurt others.

It was because of his Jotun heritage that made him that way and he could not blame even that.

He mostly blamed himself for being so stupid, rash and abrupt that it was tainting him and his mind. His mind went on, that he was not getting better and that he was merely getting worse.

The more frustrated he got, the less he began to think.

Loki hurled objects around in his room and when Heimdall saw by a mere glance, Thor was told.

"Loki! Stop!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"CALM DOWN BROTHER! Stop this!" Thor tried to calm him down as Loki began to throw objects at his brother.

"Stop?! Why can't it stop!?" Loki shouted. "I can't think Thor! I am so useless! I shouldn't be alive!"

"That's not true Loki. You're more than you think."

"That's not true." Loki cried. "Not true. All but lies."

"It's not a lie. Please, Loki-"

"Silence! Leave me be!"

The realization, the doubts and the misery was settling in again and the occupants of the house of Odin did their best to assure Loki that he will be fine.

"I am useless and tainted. I am nothing." Loki trembled. "I mean nothing to no one."

"Not true, Loki." Thor was saddened by his brother's words.

"Mean nothing... no one..." Loki muttered.

"Oh, brother."

"I'm so tired Thor."

When Loki was finished he stood there in defeat, chest heaving and tears brandishing his eyes. Thor cautioned himself to be alert and crept to his brother side and gently touched him.

"How long till I am well?" Loki cried with a whisper. "I cannot endure this anymore."

"Hush Loki." Thor cradled his brother as they dropped down to the floor in an embrace. "You will get better, you just need patience. It has only been a few months. We cannot rush things."

"I don't know what to do anymore. It feels worse, it's as if I black out and cannot remember."

"What do you feel?" His brother asked.

"I am angry at myself, I still hear their voices. They're not there, but it still haunts me. I do not know what to do, brother. I am happy here on Asgard, but everything just seems lost to me somehow. I cannot explain it."

"We shall see a healer."

And they did.

Loki's condition was gradually getting better, but the depression was taking its toll on Loki. It came as a shock to his family that Loki was still depressed but the healers said it was normal with whatever traumas Loki had experienced in the past years.

It was not something easily cured.

"So he is not happy with us?" Frigga wondered.

"Not at all, my queen." The healer spoke.

"Then what is it?"

"Prince Loki is content, that much we could confirm however the damage with his mental and emotional state are great and quite delicate that even something small, like a mere thought, can trigger them."

"For how long?" Odin asked.

"He has a coping mechanism, and he uses anger and hate to settle them. He knows not why but it had become an instinctual action."

"That is logical." Thor frowned, cradling a dazed looking Loki on his chest. "Loki was introduced with this more times than we can count, and Thanos is anger and hatred, yes?"

It was true, they all saw it.

When that was through, time kept passing but more slowly this time. Loki vowed that he would try and control himself more and he would try to forget, but the more he did, the more he remembered.

He kept it to himself though, a bad idea yes, but he didn't wish to put further worries in his family's life.

Asgard already had a lot of problems and that included the other realms. Asgard did their best to regain their authority in the world and to brand that they have returned from their unfortunate _accident _as one might call it.

Loki went back to his position in the court, often times he finally gave a suggestion or a faint idea that might lead them to the suggestion he had in mind.

"Perhaps it is wise to give them the attention they need." Loki said. "Lest you wish for the people to protest against your rule of the land."

"Oh." One of men said. "That seems like an excellent suggestion, Prince Loki."

"Hmmm..." Loki replied, not as attentive as he was before.

Almost everyone was shocked when he spoke.

Usually he would listen and stare off and leave when it was finished and finally it was a signal that Loki was coming to his senses, or at least partially becoming himself again. It was only a matter of time before Loki could revert back to his mischievous side, something that the warriors dreaded and Thor anticipated with glee.

Thor smiled, and Loki noticed it.

_"Idiot." _Loki thought in his head, but he was also glad.

Things were gradually getting better and Loki was coming back to himself and it was progress.

However, Loki's condition remained, yet lessened with the duration of time. There were still moments in Loki's life where he regretted every living. There was another condition that sprouted yet again and Loki feared it. He thought it was only one time and he was wrong.

He would black out and do things that he rarely thought he would do, as if he were in a trance. When the Avengers were in Asgard during Loki's trial a few months back, he did not experience this and it was a new feeling.

There was a certain bliss in his mind yet when he woke, destruction was at its wake.

It happened for the third time already.

His first was his fit that lead Thor to bring him to the healers to see his condition and the second was his time in the garden with his mother. It was momentary and only did he realized that he had blacked out when Frigga shook him gently.

"Loki?" She asked. "Are you well? Do you wish to go back to your room?"

"I- I'm fine, mother." Loki blinked, trying to remember.

"What is wrong child?"

"It is nothing." He _lied. _"I must not have slept well last night.

He tried to convince himself that it was just fatigue that was catching up to him, however the more he pieced together these strange events, the closer he got to the answer. And he knew something was wrong with him.

He was _blacking out._

The third time, Loki was more aware and was dreading it.

However, Loki was not prepared for what he was about to do. During his black out it was in front of his family this time. Loki's eyes were empty and dull, and his actions were not of his own. He was having a nightmare and Thor came to his room to wake him.

When Loki did not wake, Thor called for his parents.

"My child-" Frigga cried.

"Mother, I swear. I tried. He would not wake!" Thor cried in despair. "I do not know what to do. Father please!"

"What happened to him?"

Odin tried to see to Loki, who was frantically trying to push Thor off of him. Loki struggled and fought to keep Thor away, but was held down by his brother.

"I heard screaming in the hallway and ran to Loki's room." Thor exclaimed. "He was frightened and I tried to wake him, he woke up but he was just staring at me. He did not recognize me and I fear he is still in his dream."

"Thor watch out!" Frigga shouted but it was too late.

Loki attacked Thor and with his pounce, they collided with each other in an unfair and unaware battle.

They both collapsed on the floor and Loki managed to pin Thor on the ground. Both of Loki's legs on either of Thor's side and he was snarling and scratching.

"LOKI! Stop this!" Frigga called as she was pulled away from her battling sons by Odin.

"Why is he not listening to us?!"

"He is not here." Odin said as he stood, he did not have gungnir with him and it was too dangerous to use on Loki.

"What do you mean?"

"He is in a trance. It was what the healers had told us. He is coping, by doing so he has emptied his mind. He is not with us but in a blissful sleep. He would not remember this when he truly wakes."

"We cannot harm him Odin. He does not know what he is doing."

"Brother, stop this!" Thor reached out for Loki's hands but was pushed away.

Loki noticed a discarded dagger under the bed and quickly grabbed it, raising it with both hands and bringing it down to Thor's chest. Frigga almost fainted and realized that the blow did not connect. Thor was able to grab both of Loki's hands and the dagger was inches closer to Thor's chest.

"Loki..." Thor's voice sounded in Loki's ear. "Wake up."

_Wake up.  
_

Loki struggled to listen to his brother's voice.

_Wake up Loki, it is time.  
_

He could hear himself talking.

_Loki.. please wake up._

Loki fought to gain control.

_Just wake up, listen to them._

_Wake up. _

_WAKE UP, LOKI! WAKE UP!_

Loki's eyes rolled at the back of his head and his body went limp on top of Thor. Thor managed to throw the dagger to the side before Loki got hurt. Thor breathed heavily as he cradled Loki on top of him. And that is when Loki stirred, blinking rapidly and his body felt like it was strained and burning.

"Loki..."

"T-thor?" He groaned. "Why are we-"

"Oh Loki, my child." Frigga dropped to her knees and hugged her two sons. "I thought you were gone."

"Where did I go?" Loki asked, not catching up yet.

Eventually they told Loki of the blackout and Loki was so depressed and hurt, asking himself why he had done what he did. His family didn't blame him but Loki wasn't happy with it. He was afraid to black out again and because of that, Loki became weary.

He slept less and Thor knew that it was bad that Loki was preventing himself from rest, they tried to convince him but eventually Loki gave in.

He didn't have black outs again and it gave them a sort of relief to know.

Rumors spread about that the young prince was too dependent on his family and Loki knew that he was.

The occupants of Odin's house were doing their best to let Loki deal with his problems instead of clinging to them. When Loki was finally coaxed out of his room and into larger spaces, everyone silently rejoiced despite the fact that Loki still hovered around his brother, all was well.

They were slowly changing that and soon, Loki was able to be left alone with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif whenever Thor completed his duties as Odin's eldest son.

"Do not worry, Loki." Fandral placed a hand on his shoulder. "He will return soon."

"And you have us." Sif smiled at him. "I'm sure we won't bore you too much."

"Yes, we will have such a good time."

And a year and a half of constant help and now here is where the journey begins again.

* * *

**oOo**

The warriors three and Sif were in the training grounds, much like a small Colosseum. The warriors were in the middle of their break with Fandral sitting on the floor cleaning his blade, Volstagg eating to his hearts content, Hogun crossed arms and waiting and Lady Sif, testing out her new sword.

They were all fine until they noticed a familiar silhouette in the upper stands in the entrance. A familiar green and black appeared to them as they immediately knew who it was. It was Loki wandering around and out of the palace grounds.

"What do you think he is here for?" Fandral whispered to the others.

"He is looking." Hogun grunted.

Loki was looking around the training grounds and settled his gaze at the warriors, he turned his back to them and entered the lower floors so he could head down to where they were.

"Thor is not with him." Volstagg eyed. "None are with him, did you think they told him to come here?"

"We'll have to find out." Sif said as Loki emerged from the door. "Loki, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for Thor but he wasn't in his room. Do you know where he is?" Loki asked the warriors.

"I believe he is planning to use the bifrost." Fandral shrugged, thinking back on earlier events. "I know not if that is true, but that is the talk today."

"What would he need the bifrost for?" Loki scowled at the thought. "I thought his duties within the other realms were through? He promised he'd go hunting with me."

"Hunting? Without us?"

"He was planning to bring you along, but I know not why he has broken his promise."

"But Loki, you never liked hunting."

"There is a first time for everything." The younger prince shrugged uncaringly.

"Does the All-mother and All-father know about this?" Sif gave him a glare. "Loki, you know you are not allowed without-"

"I need to find Thor." Loki crossed his arms. "And I am fine, I have been for the past few months. A mere hunting trip won't harm me. Besides, it has been dull here lately at the palace. I _need _something to do. I feel... _trapped_."

"That doesn't change anything, you're still recovering."

"Sif is right, Loki." Fandral chuckled. "As much as I hate to say it. Things are easier now, but it is still dangerous. The feuds between the realms are still not stable, it could be bad to go hunting. Even we are forbidden."

"Why would Thor lie about a hunting trip?" Loki scowled.

"I don't know about a lie, but-"

"Do you think Thor is talking to Heimdall?" Loki asked, ignoring Fandral.

"We've heard rumors that he was planning on visiting her." Sif mumbled in the corner. "The mortal."

"Her? Jane Foster?"

"Yes, Prince Loki." Volstagg propped a piece of beef in his mouth. "That is what we believe. Why else would he be at the bifrost. As you've said, his tasks are through."

"Are you alright Loki?" Sif asked, noticing Loki mumbling to himself.

Loki still wasn't well despite the fact that he was acting cured, it was still noticeable that his condition is still there. The trauma was still inside him, but the good thing was, that Loki was able to suppress it when the need arises. He couldn't fully control himself just yet, but he can prolong it.

He was told by Thor not to hold the horror and pain for too long, for it will surely bite him back. Loki knew his limitations but the limitations of these horrors, he was fearfully unaware of.

Loki mumbled to himself occasionally and the warriors did talk about it before, they had confronted Thor about it, but was told by the Prince to leave his little brother be. It was his way of calming himself down, it was a routine now.

Which Thor plans on breaking someday.

"Loki?" Sif asked again.

"Yes yes, I am well." _That was indeed a lie. _"Do you think it is alright if the rest of you-"

"Join you to find Thor? Why not?" Fandral stood up from where he was cleaning his blade, raising it high over his head and bringing it to the light. The others grinned at each other, perhaps it was best to accompany Loki instead of leaving the younger prince on his own.

It won't bode well for them if they simply left Thor's brother, who was still on the verge of insanity.

"Well, alright."

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews fuel me to write faster so even just a tiny review is appreciated. Thank you~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Deepest Echoes

**Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**WARNING: May contain SPOILERS from the Movie "Thor Dark world"**

* * *

**oOo **

It had been ages since Thor was given a proper break. Looking a few years back he could recall the stupidity he once generated in his youth and the sounds of his stubborn voice reaching his head. The memories flooded and he fought to keep them down.

He had other priorities to take care of, and now with the proper break that was given, he had chosen it to visit Jane in Midgard. Yet even as he had gone there to see if she was safe, Thor couldn't help but think of his brother Loki.

His little brother knew nothing of what was happening in Asgard and all the other nine realms. Loki knew little of the dangers that still lurk beyond the walls of his home.

Thanos was still at large and from Heimdall's often glimpses, even if it was so small, Thanos was planning.

And Loki knew nothing of it.

The mad Titan planned to reach Loki and that was something the All-father was planning on intervening. They would not have Loki be taken by him. His younger son had already had enough of the pain and suffering, he would not let Loki fall to his hands.

The other problem that Loki knew nothing about was with the Dark Elves. Thor had desperately tried to lie and he was getting better each day.

_"Why is it that they're always pulling you away to work?" Loki asked._ _"You and I rarely spend time together anymore."_

_Thor patted Loki's head, which Loki swatted away with his free hand as he looked up from the book he was reading._

_"I won't be long. It is merely a meeting."_

_"Can they not solve their own problems?" Loki rolled his eyes. "Why would they need you for it? You're training to be king-"_

_"And training to be king means knowing how to settle certain issues concerning all the realms." Thor chuckled and gently nudged his brother to the side. "I won't be long, Loki."_

_"Liar." His little brother scoffed. _

Thor sighed, recalling the memory. That day that he left Loki in his room, the words echoed inside his head.

_Liar. _

He wasn't going to a meeting, he was headed towards battle with some of the Dark Elves that dare threaten Alfheim.

When Loki kept asking Thor of what he was doing during his duties and working hours, Thor would either say he was visiting some peace treaty on another realm or he was going on a boring meeting with one of the generals. Loki didn't or rather never really dared to look into it, perhaps Loki could sense the lie but because he trusts his brother, he lets it slip.

Thor and Loki were already on a thin line and Thor was already stressed.

When Heimdall mention the dark elves threatening Midgard, he immediately schedule his travel there. He was worried for Jane, the last time he was there, he had journeyed for Loki and had met the Avengers. He had gone back for the Avengers and yet still not going to Jane and it pained him that he had ignored her for so long.

_"Yet another meeting with the council?" Loki sighed. "Don't you tire of all those old men?"  
_

_"I cannot ignore this one." Thor smiled sadly, almost chuckling at the comment Loki made about the council. "But I promise that when I return we'll go hunting." _

_"Hunting?" Loki frowned at his brother. "You do know that I-"_

_"Hate hunting, I know." Thor grinned. "But it will be fun."_

_"I'm not allowed to leave remember? Much less go hunting, Mother forbade any activities such as-"_

_"We'll just see, Loki. You need the exercise. Just stay in your room and I'll return as quickly as I can."_

_"What about your friends, Thor?" Loki tilted his head. "They love hunting."_

_"Then I'll bring them along just to be sure you're safe. I'll return after the meeting, then we'll have fun. You have my word. I won't be gone that long, I promise."  
_

_"Okay." Loki smiled sadly. "Will you return early?"_

_"It is just a few hours, I will be in my room. Just come find me then."_

_"Good Luck."_

Oh most definitely will he be needing all the luck he could get.

He recalled telling Loki that they would go hunting today, and Loki seemed to take it to heart. Thor had abruptly left Loki without another word and disappeared for quite a while. He had lied about the meeting and had lied about being in his room.

Oh, the trouble he will be receiving later.

He remembered telling Loki that he would just be going to another meeting and Loki agreed to it without asking any question. Thor thought that Loki might have gotten use to the lies or was still oblivious to it. Despite that, Thor was given an opportunity to see Jane, and he wouldn't waste it.

"Are you sure you are willing to embark on this journey?"

"How can I refuse? This is the world that I told myself, I would protect."

"And your other duties?" Heimdall asked.

"This is part of my duty. They threaten a realm, I cannot stand idly waiting for it to be destroyed. I should stop them while I can." Now standing on the Bifrost Thor had stared at Heimdall and nodded. "I should depart, before Loki finds me. Tell me, how is he?"

"He left the room and is reading in the library."

"Good. And my friends?"

"They practice in the training ground. They've heard rumors of you traveling to see the mortal."

"I see-" Thor closed his eyes for a second and opened them. "Jane. Tell me Heimdall. You are certain they she is there in that place? Is they safe?"

"Not for long." Heimdall answered.

"And the others?" He asked, a worried tone in the sound of his voice. "Are they safe? Is Jane with Darcy, or Selvig?"

"She is there, hoping I believe for anyone to help them. And yes, she is with the other mortals." Thor only nods at Heimdall. "The Bifrost is prepared, Malekith threatens Midgard. Be safe on your journey."

"Yes. Thank you." Thor nods and stands in front of the passage.

"Are there any last words, Prince?"

"My brother, Loki. I know I left him for a while, but Earth needs me." Thor didn't turn, but stared at the swirling portal to Earth. "Watch over him while I am gone."

"As you say."

And with that, Thor was sent to Midgard and the battle had begun.

* * *

**oOo**

The warriors four and Loki had decided to walk on foot rather than riding the horses, they believed that it was better than attracting attention and at times, they often blended in with the crowd. They ventured on small bridges and alleyways to get to the bifrost. They had taken many detours and crossed a few market places, some brothels and a few street corners that enjoyed merriment.

It was the least place to get spotted.

"Come on, Loki." Fandral ushered for him to pick up the pace. "We cannot linger here for too long."

"Why did you take this route in the first place?" Loki scoffed as he walked past him.

"This is the least route to be seen by the guards." Sif spoke. "They rarely venture here."

"How do you even know these streets?" Loki wondered, as he looked around.

"Oh, we've been through places." Volstagg chuckled.

"I'd rather not know."

"Best if you didn't, friend." Fandral laughed.

Loki wasn't allowed to venture alone, much less across Asgard and away from the Palace. Thor's friends, The Warriors four, decided it was best not to aggravate Loki's frustrations any further by keeping the younger prince within the palace walls.

It had been a few hours, given the routes they took. They walked bridges, stopped a while because of the warriors knowing a few faces. It was a good thing Loki was wearing a black cloak that hid his clothes and his head. He was well known around Asgard and it was best that they don't see him.

Loki was falling behind after a while, tired from all the walking.

"Can you keep going?" Sif asked and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I am fine." He told them. "It would have been easier if we took a more direct route and simply used my magic to hide ourselves from the guards."

"That is not allowed." Volstagg hummed. "Even so, Thor would kill us if you used magic."

"That wasn't in any of the agreements."

"You still need to recover." Hogun spoke grimly and they all turned to him.

"I said I'm fine."

"You may feel fine, Loki." He answered. "But your magic is still unstable and unpredictable. Even you as a skilled sorcerer won't be able to manage it with such a state of mind."

"We could have ridden horses instead." Loki replied and walked away.

"Oh dear." Volstagg shook his head.

"Come on." Sif walked behind Loki. "We should stop _stopping _every now and then.

Loki bit his lips and kept walking, ignoring the stares that came from the others. He chose not to say a word and from the back of his head, he could hear them talking.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Fandral.

"He needed to know." Hogun answered. "We're protecting him for Thor and for himself. We're looking out for the best."

"Alright, let's just keep going." Sif sighed.

They could clearly see that it was doing more harm to Loki than any good.

The warriors stayed silent on Loki's behalf, occasionally they made a few jests or so, making sure to include Loki in it. The young prince merely smiled at them and followed. He was lost in thought just as he often was. He murmured to himself at times and his eyes eventually wandered from an object to another.

Loki was still, not fully himself and the warriors understood that.

It pained them to see the younger prince look so broken, the intelligent mind was still there but it was overshadowed with pain, fear and trauma. It would take a while to get over what Loki had experienced and yet they barely knew half of what truly went down, even if they did see into Loki's memories.

Loki didn't look where he was going and one of the men running around had hit him and he stumbled slightly. The hood on his head fell to his shoulders and he stopped, slightly dazed and confused as he stared at the man who ran past him.

"It's the younger prince!"

They had seen Loki.

"It's the so called Prince Loki!"

"Welcome to the horrible part of Asgard!"

"Let's keep going." Sif told them. "We should leave this place immediately."

"You need not tell us twice, milady." Fandral chuckled.

Loki placed the hood back on his head and began to walk. Trailing behind the warriors and occasionally looking behind to see if anyone was following. They heard whispers and immediately turned to it as they walked a small path full of vendors and street people.

It was the darker side of Asgard, despite its beauty, it still had its faults.

This was one of them.

"Oh my, he does look like he's sick." Another one whispered within earshot.

"His silver-tongue has lost its strength." Agreed the next. "Look at him, so obedient and so silent!"

"Why would the prince be here? Wasn't he contained in the palace?"

"What is he doing here in this part of Asgard?!"

"They said he was insane."

"He's ill-"

The warriors three and Sif looked back at Loki, who was already sulking and staring at the ground. He was doing his best to shrink down and let the stares slide. He also tried to drown the thoughts entering his head from the near echoes of whispers flooding in his ear.

Loki could feel his hands already trembling at the nervousness he was feeling. Being with the warriors four was fine, however it was different from the safety he felt within the palace and with Thor.

"Loki! Watch out."

"Hey there, pretty little thing-" A huge bulky man, smelling of alcohol strode to Loki and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" Loki snarled and tried to pull his arm free. The hood on his head falling to his shoulders again as he desperately tried for escape.

"Unhand me you Oaf!"

"Come play with us-" The man slurred.

The other drunken men cheered their companion and the whores lurked around in the shadows gossiping and watching. _Who do they think they are?_ They were no more than peasants, commoners living in the dirty side of Asgard, the hidden pathways.

"He's with us, let him go." Hogun grunted.

"So what if he is? Ain't you heard of sharing?" The man grunted. "This pretty thing looks like a keeper."

He tried to touch Loki's cheek and Loki snarled at the man, kicking the man's shin and earning a grunt of him. The man dug his fingers tighter on Loki's arm and Loki whimpered at the pain that shot through it.

"Tough fellow aren't you?" Fandral shook his head. "You don't know who you're talking to commoner! Unhand him now!"

Loki felt magic tingle on the edge of his fingertips, ready to burn the man's filthy hands away from him. Loki really didn't want any trouble and he was thankful that the warriors four noticed his distress.

His magic was far from _controlled. _

Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg drew out their weapons and aimed it at Loki's attacker. Sif walked forward, piercing glare accompanied by a very long pointy sword.

"Release him this instant." She said.

"You don't know who you're holding!" Volstagg said.

"Another pretty little thing-" The man slurred again, almost ready to fall to the side in his drunkenness.

"Unhand the Prince." Fandral dared to say.

"But the pretty little thing-"

Loki had _had _enough, he grabbed at the man's hand encircling his arm and sent a huge shock wave that rendered the man unconscious on the floor. The other men and women watched in horror and began to murmur horrible things.

Loki's magic immediately ceased and he bit his lips, stepping away from the unconsciously drunken civilian.

"I didn't mean to-" Loki stuttered, he had only wanted to get away, not this.

"Loki." Sif said apologetically.

"It's- It's fine, we should keep going."

Loki walked past them as fast as he could, avoiding the many gazes that he passed as he walked forward. He raised the hood back to his head and lowered it even more to shade himself from the lingering eyes.

"It's getting worse you know." Volstagg sighed. "Being here, it's bad for him."

"I agree with the big fellow." Fandral nodded. "Loki isn't what he used to be. He's lost that mischievous side of him."

"He just needs time." Sif said as they followed Loki, keeping up the pace.

"For how long?" Hogun said but none answered.

"He needs Thor." She said.

"I feel sorry for him." Volstagg said. "I can see the lad like a child of mine. Fragile, lost and it is an unfair sight for him to be thought and branded as such."

"Oh, you big lump." Fandral nudges him. "Not the time to get all sentimental. We need to help him."

"Aye, but still. He reminds me of my own children."

* * *

**oOo**

It had been a while, perhaps a few hours at best? Thor was finally able to return and it was not pleasant. He had rubble covering his armor, he had a few cuts and bruises but he knew it would heal. He stood on the bifrost with another one beside him.

"Why did you bring me here?!"

The person did not look happy nor was in the mood to be happy.

Thor was only glad that he had managed to fix the horrors that happened on Midgard and that it was over. He got away though, but Thor would get Malekith soon. Their battle was unfair, unjust and complicated.

He was outmatched and unprepared. He had people to save and people to look for, he was distracted and that was a grave mistake for a warrior doing battle.

"I am sorry-"

"You better be sorry! Thor, I was in the middle of something important! Another discovery and you just, _we _just left them back on earth! What were you thinking?"

"What was right." Thor sighed. "I truly apologize, Jane. It was the only thing I could think of to see you safe."

"I can understand that but-" She bit her lips. "It's okay. It's done. It's fine."

"Jane if you just-"

"It's okay Thor, I'll hear about it later. Just... let me get this to sink in."

"Of course." Thor nodded at her.

Jane took a deep breath and let her eyes wander. She looked at the intricate designs of the bifrost and stared in wonder. Her mouth agape and eyes widened as she turned to stare at the beauty of its contraption and the wonderful starts that surrounded the sky, the colors it illuminated and the difference compared to Earth.

It was astonishing. Jane didn't realize that her anger was slowly subsiding or just pushed aside for later, and her gaze went to Heimdall, who gave a nod at her and she nodded back smiling.

"I'm-"

"Jane Foster." Heimdall nodded. "I know who you are and tis a pleasure."

"Umm..." She looked at Thor and turned back to the guy. "Okay?"

That must have been the gate keeper Thor was talking about. Later Jane's gaze fell to the bifrost bridge. She watched in amazement as it powered itself in different colors, it was crystal, transparent and yet the colors it emitted was just, strange and bewildering.

It was heaven!

"It really is a rainbow bridge!" She grinned, giggling. "Wow! You weren't kidding about how spectacular this is!"

Thor smiled at how happy she was to see Asgard, not only that but she was distracted enough to keep her anger on him at bay. He walked to Heimdall and immediately asked.

"How is my brother, is he still in the library?"

"He was."

"Was?" Thor's eyes widened and his voice filled with worry. "Where is he?"

"He came to find you. It had been hours ago since he left."

Before Thor could panic, Jane caught his arm and looked back at Heimdall, both of them did.

"Your brother seeks you and is heading here to the bifrost." Heimdall said. "He took the darkest and dangerous paths of Asgard to escape the guards looking out for him."

"Alone?" Thor gasped. "In the lower part of Asgard? That is suicide! He could get caught by other-"

"He is with the warriors Three and Lady Sif." Heimdall answered. "They are fine and are headed here as we speak. They are _very _close and you have much explaining to do to your brother. And so has he, to you."

"Thank the Norns he is with someone." Thor sighed.

"You must be careful in leaving him unattended, he may be well enough, but he is far from better." Heimdall told him.

"So the stories I've heard from Shield." Jane answered. "They're true, about Loki and the trial."

"Aye, they are." Thor frowned.

"Is he really?" Jane mentioned a finger to her head and wiggled it, Thor didn't seem to understand. "Umm.. okay in the head?"

"He is not, he's troubled but otherwise healing." Thor said. "I can tell you later when you settle yourself here on Asgard. I have much to show you."

"But before that-" Jane crossed her arms. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh yes." A much darker voice said.

Thor and Jane turned in shock at the voice they heard. Standing in front of the bifrost and on the bridge was Loki with crossed arms and behind him were the warriors four.

"Loki."

"He does have a lot of explaining to do." Loki said, clearly showing a betrayed face.

"Spare me the lies, Thor." Loki strode forward and stepped in front of Jane.

"Umm..." Jane swallowed and stared. "I'm Ja-"

"Jane Foster." Loki frowned at her.

"Does everyone know who I am?" Jane turned to Thor in embarrassment and looked as if she needed help to get away from Loki's piercing glare.

"Loki, I can explain." Thor strode forward, bringing Jane behind him and it pained Loki slightly at the gesture.

"Oh yes, be my guest and do explain." Loki smirked. "I'm sure Lady Jane would love to talk about it as well."

With that, Loki walked away, knowing that everyone else would follow.

"Oh boy." Fandral rolled his eyes. "We went through all the trouble!"

"Leave it be!" Volstagg patted him on the back. "Thor, you have much to tell, you look like you've gone into battle."

"See what I mean?" Loki muttered.

"I want to hear this when we get back." Sif said as she watched Jane uncomfortably walk with Thor.

"Shouldn't you be in the Palace, Loki?" Thor said, trying to get the attention to Loki and not to him and Jane. "You need to explain as well. I thought I told you to stay put?"

"Since when do I follow?" Loki mumbled as they walked back, hopefully Loki will get an explanation from Thor about what happened and Thor would eventually ask Loki his side of the story.

"This is not how I wanted first meetings to be." Thor muttered under his breath as he watched Loki occasionally sending piercing glares at Jane.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**Don't worry, you'll see what happened to both Thor and Jane the next chapter and to Loki as well. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dark Elves

**Thank you to Mistltoe for the wonderful thought out review! Thank you isaalacrymosaa, ArianaHaldthin, , Lovely Mishap, lydfownie14, and anastacianott for the reviews.**** I have pm'ed some of you to answer your questions, hopefully it was okay. :)  
**

* * *

**oOo **

"You are lying to me, aren't you."

"I am not Loki, that is the truth."

They were all seated at the table inside the banquet hall as if nothing had every occurred. Sif had immediately lent Jane some clothes because of Thor's orders to blend in with the crowd. A few don't suspect her but they already have a wild guess on who she is.

_"Act natural." Sif had told her. "Don't let their stares get to you."_

_"Umm.. okay?" Jane fidgeted. _

Especially since Thor hovered around her like she was his whole world. And she was mortal, that made it a dead giveaway to all who looked at her closely.

Jane and Sif, they also had bad chemistry like Jane and Loki did the first time they actually saw each other. Jane just wished to return back to Earth and discover her work, but half of her wanted to stay with Thor and get to know his world.

But the inhabitants of this place, was uninviting unlike Thor was.

_"It is fine. You are with me, they will not harm you." _

Thor had a warm heart, at least for her.

Jane had difficulty looking at Sif in the eye. She was suspicious of her but Jane was glad that Sif didn't voice out any of her complains about her. They had met back in New Mexico, but barely had a chance to speak with each other as they departed to save their world.

Their meeting was... unfinished.

"Oh please!" Loki huffed. "I am not as stupid as to believe that."

"I know you're not, brother, hear me out."

It was a good thing though, now that they've settled together in the banquet hall, they had time to think and voice out their explanations. The Warriors reintroduced themselves and Loki downright avoided to acknowledge Jane, much to Thor's annoyance.

Loki had reason of course.

_"So... Loki right?" Jane tried to strike a conversation._

_"Who else?" Loki countered._

_"It's nice to see you doing.. well?" Jane smiled, earning a roll of eyes from Loki._

_"Loki, you are being unreasonable." Thor had said._

_"Get over it."_

He was mad at Thor, for leaving him behind, just for the sake of going to his mortal lover.

Loki was hurt that Thor would lie to him, he needed answers. Otherwise, his mind would go blank, it might perish again and it was becoming harder to trust people. He still did not trust anyone but Thor and his mother, but now, it was harder to trust Thor and his mother.

They were away at times, leaving him to his room. And Loki couldn't help but think that they might be overwhelmed by the ideas shoved into their head because of the people of Asgard. Perhaps, they were ashamed of Loki's condition.

Loki didn't know.

He barely got out.

Each day, it was getting harder to _live. _

And Loki needed assurance that all was well.

But Thor was far from helping his case, no, Thor was pushing Loki back to the start and it was harder for Loki because he couldn't think of answers as to why that had happened. Thor promised but Thor couldn't keep it. Loki knew that, in the beginning, it will all spiral down into nothing.

He would be lost again.

And in the crevice of his heart and mind, he had accepted that silently, and waiting for it to happen. Perhaps it was now the time to see it come into place.

His mind was still fragile and a single thought could corrupt any other innocent ideas wrapped inside his head.

"I'm not buying it, Thor." Loki stared at him.

"Listen to me Loki-"

"I _am _listening!"

It took a while for them to settle in terms with each other, and took a lot of willpower on Loki's part to act civilized with Jane. Truth be told, it was only now that they've met and it was uncomfortable to both of them. The others were reacquainted already and seem to have a grasp of the other, but Jane and Loki weren't.

Not in the least bit.

They've each heard the story of the other and well...

To each their own, I suppose.

"I traveled to Earth, I found Jane and I took Jane with me." Thor said tiredly. "What more is there to explain, brother?"

"You are hiding something from me, Thor." Loki narrowed his eyes as he sat opposite his brother.

Loki turned his attention to Jane, who caught his stare and in turn he glared at her for reasons he kept to himself. He leaned back on the chair and turned to Thor.

"I can sense it."

"But-"

"No, don't even think of denying it, brother."

"I'm telling the truth, Loki!"

"I know you are! You're merely leaving a few details behind. Even I see it! Why hasn't Lady Jane said anything? You're the only one talking, why does she not deny facts or correct you? Or even add to it? Surely she has something to say!"

"Loki! I found Jane and I brought her with me. That is all!"

"Without my consent." Jane spoke, not at least interested or preferably, trying to ignore Loki.

"Without her consent." Thor repeated, slightly frowning.

Loki wasn't satisfied with that answer.

Deep inside, Thor could recall all the memories that happened.

He found himself in one of the universities where Jane was at. He had little time to speak with her because of the chaos running about.

Darcy was with Erik, looking for cover and possibly documenting the whole thing, while Jane got separated from them. She had a feeling that Thor would come, or at least one of the Avengers and she knew, she had a feeling it would have been him.

_"Thor!" Jane cried. "You're back." _

_"Jane, you must find safety the Dark Elves will not be as merciful-" _

_"Dark Elves-"_

The battle was messy, a lot was destroyed and it left many injured people in its destruction, but Thor was able to drive the enemy out of Earth.

At least for the time being.

_"You came."_

_"I gave you my word, I would return." He added. "For you."_

_"What's going to happen now?" Jane asked, as he brought a hand to her cheek. "You're going to leave? Should we find Erik, and Darcy? Do you plan on staying because-"_

_"I don't have much time, Jane." Thor sighed, thinking of Loki. "Do you trust me?"_

_"What do you mean? Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"_

_"Hold on."_

And both of them had last heard a cry calling Jane's name.

_"Janneee!" _It was Darcy.

And Thor could remember their walk on the Bifrost bridge with Loki leading the way and wanting that explanation. It horrified Thor to no end. Thor held onto Jane's hand and whispered to her ear before Loki could overhear them.

_"Let me handle my brother." He said. "Please, whatever you do, let me explain to him."_

_"Why? What's going on Thor?"_

_"Trust me." _

And with that case, Jane still had no clue as to what reason Thor is hiding the truth about the Dark Elves from him. They were brothers, so why the lies?

"I took Jane with me, Loki. There's nothing else for you to know." Thor sighed, glad that Jane didn't speak at all.

_"Why are you hiding the truth from your brother, Thor?" _Jane thought, eying their interaction. _"Isn't he suppose to know?"_

It was as if the whole battle in New York never really happened and it was strange to see them act this way. Jane heard rumors from Shield about Loki's condition. And the rumors weren't as promising as she thought to be.

It was way worse than that.

"That does not look like a likely story to me." Loki said in disbelief. "I think I know you better. You're hiding something from me and I will find out!"

"Loki, you should leave it be." Sif said, getting tired of the argument. "I'm sure whatever Thor's reason for bringing Lady Jane here is-"

"What? Valid?" Loki crossed his arms in irritation. "Does the All-father even know?"

"Not yet." Thor mumbled. "I will tell him though-"

"See. Not even the All-father knows!" Loki let out a frustrated sigh and shrunk on his seat. "Thor does not even tell me anything anymore."

"You are angry at me for deserting you." Thor palmed his face. "Loki please-"

"You lied to me!" He shouted. "You said you would be in a meeting just for a short while, not across the nine realms! You could have told me! I would have let you go!"

"You wouldn't have, you would have questioned me."

"You could have told the All-father or Mother." Loki frowned.

"Here we go again." Fandral rubbed at his temples.

"I am not the only one at fault here!" Thor almost stood up as he stretched his hands. "I told you to stay where I could find you."

"I have reasons." Loki hissed. "I was looking for you!"

"You could have died by-!"

"Looking for you!? That is not true! I had them with me." He pointed at the warriors. "I was perfectly safe and capable to find you."

"Thor-"

Jane tried to intervene but was their voices were just too loud, therefore none of them heard her protest on her seat. Jane was right next to Thor and the tension between the two brothers was off the charts. She was so sure that if it was capable of being tested, her machines would have exploded.

"You know as well as I do that I would not have gone alone." Loki said.

"You said you would explain, I was done explaining." Thor huffed, and turned to the warriors. "Tell me what happened and why."

"It is simple." Hogun sighed. "Do not over complicate it."

"We tried to get Loki to you." Fandral said, leaning back. "We couldn't just leave him waiting there- alone-"

"You could have told him-"

"Thor, you know that there is nothing that gets passed Loki." Sif narrowed her eyes. "We thought it best to bring him to you. All out of good intentions, but it did not end well."

"What do you mean?" Thor stared. "Something happened, did it not?"

"We went into the darker parts of Asgard." Volstagg admitted.

"Darker parts of Asgard?" Jane questioned. "I didn't know there was a dark part in Asgard."

"It's a place we call the..." Sif tried to find the words. "Lesser people, who barely follow the rules and are twisted in every sense."

"They live in the lower parts of Asgard." Fandral smiled sadly. "Working their way to the top I suppose. Their paths are, less guarded and away from the Palace guards."

"It was an easy route." Hogun added.

"You were given orders to keep Loki from danger should you have him." Thor exclaimed, frustrated at his friends. "You could have put LOKI in danger!"

"I am fine! That one man barely got a scratch on me."

"Man!?"

Loki regretted saying that. "He wasn't able to harm me. He was drunk and easy to topple off his feet and-"

"Loki! You do know that your sentence may absolve your from some threats, but not all of them. They could have harmed you."

"I had the warriors with me!"

"You cannot always reason with them! You are perfectly safe here on Asgard!"

"HOW CAN I BE SAFE WHEN YOU ARE AWAY!?" Loki shouted, stood up and turned to leave.

"Loki, where are you going?"

"Ugh! I do not care anymore."

"Well I care!"

"Not a day goes by that I can't help but think that I won't get better." Loki muttered loud enough. "I've accepted that fact. The mere presence is undeniable, one cannot regret its course of action until it has been done with."

"Loki please-"

"I will leave you to your idiocy in your damn claims about my condition. I can handle myself fine without you."

"Loki!" Thor called out to him. "I am only looking out for your well being! Brother!"

"NO! I won't talk to you, not until you see my reason."

"I do see your reason." Thor stood to follow him but Jane caught his arm. "Lokkkkii!"

Loki stayed silent, back to Thor as he left.

"Why did you stop me?" He turned to Jane, a soft expression on his face.

"Just let him cool off. He's just.. slightly pissed, I think. You need to cool down too, Thor."

"I suppose." He sunk back down to his seat.

Loki disappeared into the halls and hopefully back into his room. Loki always went there to calm himself, to think even, because it was a safer place for him.

"You allowed my brother to head to the darker parts of Asgard? Without permission? Why did you not simply wait?"

"Because Loki wouldn't have waited, Thor." Sif glared. "Listen, many people are still out to get Loki. The bounty Thor! _Thanos _has left it out for all to see, we thought it best that he is safer with you."

Sif had hissed _Thanos' _name in a whisper, hoping that Loki was not listening.

"We know what happened." Fandral said. "We were informed by the All-mother of the happenings on Earth."

"Aye." Volstagg said. "We thought it best not to lie as much on Loki's part. It is hard enough to get the boy to trust us again."

"We had to think fast." Fandral laughed.

"We decided to let him go to you." Sif said. "If not, he would have asked us a lot of questions and one of us was bound to snap and answer him. This was the only way to avoid suspicion."

"But he would have found out." Thor palmed his face. "We've kept it from him for so long."

"The Dark Elves will continue to attack, Thor." Sif scowled. "There's no way to keep Loki from hearing it. He is bound to find out at some point."

"It is best to slowly tell him." Hogun announced.

"Okay, hold on. Let me get this straight. You really are keeping something from Loki." Jane let out a small laugh. "That's why he's a little angry at you. Not just angry, frustrated. Why are you keeping secrets from him? I thought you were going to help him."

"It is complicated Jane."

"I get that, but still. You're his brother, he would understand, right?"

"You know not the extent of his mind."

Thor closed his eyes briefly and opened them. Jane watched as she saw those dark blue swirls in his eyes, they were tired and deep. Like a scar etched across skin and that is when Jane understood what Thor meant.

"Will it continue?" Jane asked. "The invasion of these Elves I mean. You still haven't explained it to me. Will Earth be safe? What about Loki?"

"Jane, my brother does not know."

"Know what?" She blinked.

"Of the dangers that are out to get him."

* * *

**oOo **

After a while of explaining on Thor's part, Jane seemed to get the message and didn't push further. The warriors four had explained the event that happened to Loki and the people of the darker part of Asgard and Thor was angry for leaving his brother.

But it was all done and there was nothing to change that. He was just glad that the warriors were able to defend Loki as much as he was able to defend himself.

But it brought them back to Loki's illness of mind.

He wasn't ready to face war, pain and hurt again. Not yet, he had been through enough and Thor knew that Loki was still not ready to face any of that. It would be too much for Loki's fragile mind and heart to deal with it.

When Thor sent one of the guards for a report about Loki, they were all told that Loki was in his room resting.

One of the guards had peeked into the room to find Loki fast asleep.

"He must have been more tired than we thought." Fandral sighed, a little worried. "I have to admit, I've never been this worried about the Prince than ever before."

"We were never worried for him unless it proved useful to us." Sif regrettably said.

"We owe him most of our lives." Hogun agreed.

"Aye." Volstagg munched on food.

"And you would continue to do so by looking for his well being." Thor smiled sadly at his friends.

"Thor you have to understand your brother more." Hogun spoke. "The reason he is angry."

"What do you mean?"

Hogun looked at Jane and turned to Sif. Clearly the others were in the dark about it, while Sif tried to play the words into her head, she spoke it out as if she had rehearsed it over and over.

Thor listened and so did the others.

"Loki is far from angry, Thor." Sif explained. "He may be angry by the looks of it but he seems more inclined to be frustrated at the fact that you have been lacking in being a brother to him. Hogun and I have spoken to each other about it months before."

"I have been a brother to Loki." Thor defended.

"We are not denying you of that." Hogun narrowed his eyes. "We are merely stating that all you have been focused on is this war with Svartalfheim and Lady Jane more than Loki. He feels neglected, as we presume him to be."

"But not once did I-"

"You haven't." Sif sighed. "But I think he feels it. You may be present by his side, but your heart is with another."

"I'm not to blame, am I?" Jane raised her hand in defense. "Honestly, I really don't know how to make of this situation."

"No you are not to blame, but part of it is yours to begin with. Your presence here is yet to be known. We believe that Loki sees you empty when you're with him. You're with him less and less and you lie to him."

"I learned from him." Thor said. "It was the best way to keep him from harm."

"But that isn't a way to earn his trust." Hogun said. "You have his trust but his heart may shatter because of it."

"You make it sound as if Loki is a maiden that will have his heart break because of a fallen flower. My brother is far from those emotions."

"He's jealous Thor." Volstagg told him.

"He was always envious but what would he be envious about?" Thor blinked. "We are equal."

"Is it because of Thor's status to be King again?" Jane asked, suspiciously.

"No." Fandral laughed.

"Is he jealous because I have a woman to love?" Thor asked.

"He's not jealous of you because you have a girl." Sif crossed her arms, clearly offended. "Loki is jealous because you pay more attention to _her_ than you do to him, because of Lady Jane, Loki is shielding himself from you."

"Wait! Whoa!" Jane laughed. "You're not telling me he's actually feeling like that, is he?"

"What else could it be?" Fandral shrugs. "I think I can vouch for Loki's feelings."

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Jane blinked in disbelief. "He's clearly smarter and good looking than I am. You all are. You're... from this world. I'm just human. A mortal as you call it."

"His mind is still far of fields." Volstagg spoke.

"I understand that but he shouldn't be jealous of me."

"He is healing with time but that is not enough. He needs to see it himself that he doesn't have to be afraid. You are an obstacle to him. That is how his mind works."

"Loki thinks differently than us." Sif said and glared at Thor. "All of us."

"I will apologize to him-"

Thor stood up and just as he did, they all heard a scream from the door.

"THOOR ODDINSSON!"

"Mother!?"

Thor's eyes widened as he watched his mother stride forward, hands clutching her dress and with Odin right behind her in full armor along with gungnir.

The warriors stood up and Jane followed, grabbing at Thor's arm, slightly trembling at the sight. Thor walked forward to greet his mother but she stopped dead at her tracks, slightly fuming.

"Why did you not tell us?" Frigga breathed out calmly.

"Mother I can explain-"

"I've heard enough from Heimdall." She sighed and turned to Jane with a smile. "Where are my manners, hello dear, welcome to Asgard. If only you had come to a better time, all would have been prepared for your visit."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs... umm.."

"Call me Frigga and the old bag over there is Odin." She smiled and scowled at her son. "Thor, what is this about Loki and an argument that I hear?"

"Mother please-"

"We've heard enough from Heimdall." Odin stepped forward. "That was a dangerous thing that you did, warriors four. Let there be no repeat of it."

"I told you to keep my son safe." Frigga sighed. "No more wrongs."

"Of course." The warriors four agreed and apologized.

"Jane Foster." Odin said. "Welcome to Asgard, but I'm afraid we cannot focus on you as of now."

"No it's alright, you don't have to." She said awkwardly.

"Good. For now, Thor. I fear the inevitable is to come. But that can be discussed later. What is this about your brother, Loki? Heimdall said as much, but I would have to know what your argument was about."

"He was being stubborn."

"Oh dear." Frigga shook her head. "Loki's always been stubborn."

"He is angry that I left him and he is jealous of my attention of Jane. I cannot always be with him, Mother. Father you understand this, do you not? I cannot always be there to help him. He cannot accept that fact and it irritates me."

"You are tired, Thor. We know that, but you have to see Loki's reason. He is not yet well, give him time to understand."

"Mother-"

"Loki's mind is fragile Thor. He can easily be manipulated like before. Chaos and destruction is already at its wake. We cannot let them have Loki. "

"Wait, the Dark Elves want Loki?" Jane questioned. "Why?"

"Everyone does." Frigga sighed. "My poor boy. Where is he now?"

"Asleep mother." Thor frowned. "He was tired from the journey he took to get to the bifrost, the thugs, the argument and thinking."

"Good, at least he is resting."

"I don't understand, was it the Dark Elves?" Jane's curiosity got the better of her.

"The Dark Elves want power more than anything, just to see Asgard burn." Odin told them. "We must be prepared for what is to come. Thanos, the one who had commanded Loki has brought up a bounty on Loki's head and a reward if one shall ever come across Loki, they will bring him to Thanos and in return, give the seeker power."

"So he really is safer here." Jane exclaimed.

"No place is safe, Jane Foster." Odin stood his ground.

"Mother- I would speak with you about Loki and-"

Thor was going to say _Loki's jealousy of Jane _but then again Frigga's answer was shocking.

"Say no more, Thor. I already know." Frigga smiled. "Call it a mothers intuition. For now, leave Loki to rest and bring Lady Jane to see the sights of Asgard. Odin and I will take over from here."

"The forces have been gathered, all we need to do is rest and wait." Odin said. "Warriors three and Lady Sif, you may go now."

They bowed and left, and Odin turned to the Jane and Thor.

"Go where you must and again, welcome to Asgard."

* * *

**oOo**

Little did they know that the Dark Elves have found a path opened to them with magic and power. They lust for bloodshed and long for enslavement. They would have their power reign down upon the highest realm possible in order to rule the other realms.

They would have Asgard.

In that moment... while Thor comfortably tours Jane upon the beautiful sights of Asgard...

...while Odin and Frigga speak to each other...

...the Warriors three and Lady Sif continued to practice...

...Loki sleeping...

...And all of Asgard oblivious and ignorant of the destruction coming...

The Dark Elves have entered Asgard.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC... Omg! X) **

**Finally i have this out of my head. Please review and tell me what you think, and feel free to give ideas. **

**Reviews fuel me to write faster. **

**So Even just a tiny review is appreciated. **

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Darkness

**Thank you again "_Mistltoe_!" I absolutely love your long reviews and Ideas! Worry no more, your thoughts shall be answered soon. And special shout out to lovely "TheDeductionist" for reviewing all of my stories and chapters! You my friend, have total dedication and you are also brilliant! Thank you Totallystarstruck, cath-k8, guest, and Hi for the reviews as well.  
**

**WARNING: Some MAJOR Spoilers headed your way! xD**

* * *

**oOo **

Thor was eager to bring Jane away from his parents. He knew that there was something going on with the way they had treated him earlier and it was not pleasing. He could remember his Father's face when he said those words to Jane.

_"Jane Foster." Odin said. "Welcome to Asgard, but I'm afraid we cannot focus on you as of now."_

_"No it's alright, you don't have to." She said awkwardly._

_"Good. For now, Thor. I fear the inevitable is to come. But that can be discussed later-" _

Thor could hear the disgust and anger in his Father's voice even though Jane did not notice any of it. His Father did not approve of Jane being on Asgard.

There was a reason he brought her to Asgard.

_"Go where you must and again, welcome to Asgard." _

Those words that the All-father had said, they were forced out. Thor couldn't help but feel afraid for Jane's safety. His father did not want her here and he just had to be polite, because Frigga was there.

Even though Frigga knew not to have her there, she was still queen and it was relaxing for her to see a new face. But if Odin were to go in alone and voice out his opinions, then that would be very- very bad.

Thor was frightened.

"Are we done lying?" Jane crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Thor, I don't like this. Loki, your brother, your smart- conditioned- slightly mentally challenged, no offense- brother almost caught us!"

"I know-"

"Thor your friends are suspicious of me because of what you told me on that bridge. Right after you told me to trust you- I mean, you whispered to me that I should trust you and I do, but keeping the real reason of us being here is... bad. Really bad. You said you brought me here... I said, oh, without my consent- and I am bad at this."

"And that is true, I did bring you here without your consent."

"But you brought me here to see your healers."

"You are ill, Jane." Thor frowned. "I had to do what I must."

"But we're not sure if this, _sickness_, is because of these Dark Elves." Jane scowled. "I'm not dumb Thor, I can put two and two together. I should have sought for a doctor on Earth first before agreeing to come with you."

"There was no time."

"But Thor-"

"Please trust me on my decisions Jane. It is not easy. I have lost my brother once and I greatly grieved, do not make me grieve for you as well. I cannot do that."

Jane stared into those tired eyes, she felt guilty.

"I cannot lose you." Thor muttered.

"I fear for you and I fear your family." Jane bit her lips. "I trust you Thor and I love you. Don't make me regret anything. Please."

"I won't."

Thor brought Jane to the gardens first, then to the wonderful places inside Asgard. He showed her many things that would be considered strange yet exotic and lovely to the eye of a Midgardian.

In all honesty, Jane loved every moment of it.

Thor brought Jane to a room with a great view, a giant glass window from the ceiling to the floor. It showed the waves, the palace and the beautiful sky and stars. Jane had to take a double view of it to make sure she wasn't dreaming, because it was too surreal, even for her.

"It's like an observatory of some kind." Jane looked around. "It's so... quiet."

"This is a place I used to go to clear my mind."

Thor smiled sadly as he remembered everything else that he did in this place. It was his sanctuary as much as it was Loki's, but he couldn't bring himself to explain that to Jane as well. Noticing her happiness, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"It's wonderful." Jane looked at the view. "You can see it all from here."

"Not everything." Thor chuckled.

"Your world is amazing." Jane giggled. "It's breathtaking."

"You are more than welcome to see more." He smiled sadly.

"Thor, something's bothering you." Jane saw it from the beginning. "It's not just about this illness or your parents."

"Not at all-"

"It's about Loki, isn't it?"

"Please Jane, can we not enjoy this momen-"

"I'm enjoying this, just as long as you are too. But Thor, let's be honest with each other. You're worried about what happened earlier, aren't you. Not just because you.. didn't tell him the truth but everything else in general."

"Aye." Thor sighed, staring at the view.

"You okay?"

"I am merely worried about him. Instead of being a help to him, I keep pushing him deeper into the lies that I brought upon him. He should know about the horrors that would soon come upon Asgard but..."

"You're afraid he'd be angry with you."

"That and more."

"You're his brother, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Not only that but he... openly hates you as well." Thor rolled his eyes. "It is, selfish of him to degrade you as much and it insults me. Causing me to... to be angry with him."

"It's natural Thor." Jane giggled.

"I do not think-"

"I'm not really fond of your brother either, I mean, we just met and all. He's different, but different doesn't always mean bad. He destroyed New York, but judging from the rumors, he regrets those actions."

"You have a kind heart, Jane."

"Not as much as you give me credit for but thank you." She smiled, holding onto Thor's hand. "You've done the right thing, in wrong ways sure, but you protecting him is what counts."

"Thank you, Jane." Thor kisses her hand.

Her anger of Thor disappeared, especially when she was shown the many fields of magic that was somewhat similar to science.

Thor then brought her to the tree inside of the Palace.

It was in the middle of a giant room, much different from the others and there stood a giant tree. Branching itself to the whole place, as if it was its own. There were guards surrounding the outside of the doors and it was so huge that the hallway seemed endless as well.

Jane noticed runes placed all around the walls and the floor.

_"Must be something to do with protecting it." _Jane thought as Thor watched her. _"Everything is so... different." _

"I take it you like it?"

"Like it?" Jane was at a loss for words. "Wow, this is... spectacular."

Jane was about to touch it when Thor stopped her and pulled her close to him. Jane knew in an instant that it wasn't something to be touched and she knew that Thor's way of telling her that was different.

She stared into those tired blue eyes and looked at the tree.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It is the tree of life, you can call it Yggdrasil."

"I read it from Erik's book. Yggdrasil, is the center tree that connects all the realms together and with it, you can travel each world because of it. Is that right?"

"True, but the definition is somewhat deeper than that. Much more intricate and more on matters that are unknown to you and others. It has a design unique than most."

"Oh? Oh, I didn't realize-" Jane blinked, walking around the room.

"It is considered holy, known also as the _World Tree." _

"You can feel the power radiating off of it." Jane stared at it for a few moments. "Why is it here? I thought it was either hovering under your world or above it."

"It has always been here. Giving life to Asgard, spreading its power to give life in this world. Without it, the world may die." Thor smiled at her. "Which is why it is greatly protected. There is a reason none trespass here."

"None but you and the other royalties?" Jane laughed.

"An exception yes, just as long as we do not tamper on its energy."

"Why?" Jane wondered. "Would that be a huge problem?"

"Imagine the Dark Elves getting their hands on the tree and using its powers. Yes it would be a huge problem, that and many more. It will be _tainted _and wrong, to let someone use its natural ability. It is too powerful for anyone unable to hold its magic."

"So it's also magic?"

"Somewhat."

"I really have to learn more about these things." Jane began to pace and smiled. "Can you show me more? How your magic works, I mean, you said it's just like science but more advanced and different."

"Patience Jane." Thor gave her a quick kiss and pulled her from the room.

"I'm a patient woman."

Jane giggled and wrapped her hands around Thor's arm as they walked away from the tree.

Jane and Thor walked side by side as Thor introduces the many aspects of this world to her. And Jane couldn't help but look at this world and compare it to her own.

It was fantastic to be here, but the reality escapes her.

In this world, there is always war, power, kingship. It's like an old aged viking area mixed with sci-fi and it hurts her brain to keep track of it all. It fascinates her to no end, but there's this limit to her mind that brings her farther from loving it.

It was small, but it was there.

Waiting to get bigger and to ruin her love of it all.

"Come, Jane." Thor chuckled. "I have much to show you."

"Okay."

She grinned and suddenly she almost tumbles to the ground, luckily Thor was able to grab her and pull her close to him. She was dazed for a moment.

"Are you well?"

"Just a bit dizzy from earlier." Jane told him. "Do you think it... that it has something to do with-"

"I brought you here for a reason."

"I know that." Jane murmured on Thor's chest. "You brought me to get me checked out, you explained it to me earlier, not roughly a few hours ago."

"Father did not seem pleased." Thor muttered. "Perhaps I should bring you there immediately."

"I have no arguments there."

* * *

**oOo**

She was lain on a table of some sort while a lady hovered beside her with a hologram. She was being examined by what would seem like a healer, or a doctor of some sort. Jane wasn't too sure.

Jane quickly asked her what it was suppose to do and gave the woman an answer before she could say it. Which was correct and she turned to Thor who smiled in return.

"Is that a quantum field generator."

"Um... no." The woman was at a loss.

"Does it transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane wondered.

"Why... yes."

"It's a quantum field generator." She smiled at Thor, who smiled back.

Once they were finished, Jane was about ready to question everyone else when the All-father came. Jane was stunned and stood there as the All-father came barging in.

Such as the king that he is, his stern look remained impassive.

"She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table"

"FATHER!" Thor protested, an angry look sweeping his face.

"Excuse me?" Jane's eyes widened. "A goat?!"

"Something is in her, father, something I have not seen before." Thor tried to explain.

"Then you should have brought her to the healers of Earth, not here. I allowed your midgardian friends because of Loki's trial, but I did not permit this."

"I did it because-"

"You should be thankful that your Mother was there earlier, or I would have given you a serious talk. There are much more pressing matters than a mere mortal, even if she may be your lover."

"Pressing matters?" Thor questioned.

Jane scowled in the background, seemingly ignored and unattended to. She was greatly offended by the way Odin treated her, unlike the way Frigga had so nicely talked to her earlier, it was insulting to be in the end of this discussion.

"I'm sure you won't mind." Odin said sternly to Jane.

"Oh, not at all." Jane said, smiling forcefully.

"Father, are you sure this cannot wait?" Thor regrettably said, wanting more time with Jane.

"It cannot." Odin sighed. "I need you boy, and you are next in line for the throne."

"Does this concern Loki? Is he alright?"

"No, he is fine where he is. It is much we must hurry, I need to speak with you soon. Before all of this comes into play, we should at least try and be ready."

_"Did he just imply that Loki is worse? Or did I hear wrong?" _Jane thought, wondering. _"What could be wrong?"_

"Jane..." Thor turns to her.

"It's fine Thor. You should do what is more important, I don't mind." Jane giggled awkwardly, glancing at Odin with a frown. "Do what you have to do, I really don't mind. Just... you're needed elsewhere and its only been a day."

"You should listen to her, she is right." Odin said, turning away. "I will be waiting."

"Yes father."

"We have much to discuss."

Thor speaks with his father while Jane continues to walk around Asgard with body guards trailing behind her, escorting her back to the main Palace.

"Lady Jane!" Fandral creeps up to her from the corner.

"Oh!" Jane said after being startled. "You're... um.. Fandral."

"She remembers me!" He laughs.

"Congratulations." Volstagg rolls his eyes. "And what do you gain from that?"

"Recognition from a pretty lady?"

"Easy Fandral." Sif walks forward. "You would not want Thor to get angry at you."

"I do no ill will."

"Why are you alone, Lady Jane?" Hogun asked.

"Thor is with his Father." Jane told them. "Asgard is wonderful and Thor and I have toured the place, it is very amazing and I love it. Then, he was just... pulled away to more important matters. While I was compared to a goat."

"It is always like that." Sif sighed. "You would get used to it if you stay a bit longer."

"I'm afraid I'm not wanted here."

"Thor has now become a busy man." Fandral added. "He is soon to be King."

"He did mention it earlier." Jane smiled.

"He is next in line for the throne, he would always be pulled into important matters." Sif justified. "Even more so now that the Dark Elves are within the borders of Asgard."

"What?" Jane's eyes widened.

"You were not told?" Fandral raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No." She said. "Not even Thor knows."

"Perhaps that is why he was called by the All-Father." Hogun explained.

"And what about the rest of you?"

"We are headed to prepare for any necessary battle should it arise." Volstagg sighed. "We must be prepared for any danger that comes our way and we believe it is soon."

"Get a few hours rest, Lady Jane." Sif turns away to lead her to her room. "It would be a while before Thor returns to you, by then you will be rested."

"It has been a long day." Jane stopped. "But wait, what about Loki?"

"What of the Young Prince?" Fandral asked, curiously.

"He is sleeping." Volstagg answered. "Why?"

"Aren't you going to tell him about the Dark Elves?" Jane said. "He has the right to know, to be prepared too."

"We cannot do that." Hogun spoke.

"Why not?"

"To be doing so would be defying orders from our superiors. Thor is a friend yet he is also our Prince and soon to be King. His orders speak not to tell Loki anything."

"But he'll be oblivious to the attacks!"

"His magic is ill suited for battle." Sif explains. "It is beyond his control with his condition."

"But Thor will work it out with him, won't he?" Jane wondered.

"Perhaps when the need arises." Fandral smiled. "For now, Loki is under Heimdall's watchful eye and we were given word that he is resting."

"Does he rest a lot?"

"Often, it takes a while for his body to adjust." Volstagg smiled. "It has been long and as a child Loki often gets sick easily. Now, with his condition, his trauma's and everything else, it makes it harder for him to go about living his day to day life."

"You shouldn't worry as much." Sif grabbed Jane's wrist and turned to the warriors. "I will meet you in the War room."

With that, they walked away.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked when Sif lets go of her and walks away.

"To your room, you need the rest and I promised Thor that I would help watch over you as well." Sif smiled and chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"It is of no hindrance to me but someone dear to Thor will always be a speculation. You are ill, and Thor cares for you. I may hate the fact he brought you here without permission or blessings of the All-Father but Thor has done much worse."

"You know about the..."

"Illness?" Sif turned to her. "Somewhat. It's what is inside you. Worry not Lady Jane, we are only going to your room for you to rest. I bare no ill intentions."

"Thank you."

* * *

**oOo**

Thor had been told of the Dark Elves that Heimdall caught glimpse of near the borders. Odin had to take a stand and be ready for what was to come. After leaving Jane, they went to a watch tower together to look over Asgard. They were alone, Father and Son, talking about pressing matters that concern their kingdom.

"The Jotuns, have you informed them of this predicament?" Thor questioned.

"They already know." Odin said. "Helblindi and Byleistr are more blindly concerned of Loki's well being than that of Asgard."

"Is that not natural?"

"It is... but it plunders us greatly. If it threatens Loki's safety, then they might help us but for now, we are on our own with this war. The Dark Elves did not try and attack Jotunheim, for it is not their best land to fight in."

"They are at a disadvantage."

"In height, in strength and territory." Odin nodded. "Yes, quite so."

Thor stood there, shifting against the balls of his feet. He awkwardly stared at the night tempting to devour the day.

It was getting dark, hopefully by tomorrow, all would be well.

But that too...

_... might also be a lie..._

"Malekith has a fascination for Loki and his seidr." Odin comes clean to Thor.

"I remember."

"Do you remember his encounter with him before?"

"Loki had encountered Malekith numerous times and it always ended badly." Thor clenched his fists and growled.

"Your brother has a charm that some cannot resist and to add with it his knowledge and power, an added bonus. A reason why they want him for themselves, either for pleasure or for purpose. More likely for purpose."

"But that did not stop them from seeking pleasure if given the chance. But Loki fought back, a good thing. Before the Chitauri, Thanos and everything else, our main problem was _Malekith,_ the Accursed."

"Indeed."

"He took advantage of Loki in more ways than one." Thor hissed. "He adored Loki from the point he kidnapped Loki and attempted to use him and his magic. Bargain with us-"

"Are you sure that is the only thing he wants from Loki?" Odin wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Loki has many enemies than that of his friends. Thanos, the chitauri, the Elves, the Other and a few more, including Malekith. They either envy him or hate him with a passion. Do you recall the last encounter with Malekith?"

"Aye, Loki's last encounter with him shook him to no end." Thor recalled at his brother's painful expression. "He was terrified not to leave his room."

"And do you remember what we did to ease his pain?"

"We told him that all was well, that he was safe."

"But he was never safe to begin with." Odin told him. "We were merely lucky that Malekith did not strike for a second time during those events. He wanted your brother for his strength and knowledge."

"Because Loki was more powerful than him, and he wanted his magic."

"His loyalty." Odin corrected.

"We must protect Loki." Thor's eyes widened. "Father, if Malekith-"

"I know what might happen." Odin frowned. "Which is why I am disappointed at you for bringing the mortal, Lady Jane, without my permission."

"I understand perfectly well, Father-"

"No, you don't." Odin stared at his son for a while and began to explain.

"Listen to me my son, you are bringing Lady Jane into a territory that she knows nothing of. You have to protect her if the need arises but at the same time, you are trying to protect your brother."

"I can protect them both."

"I once thought the same things. And I was foolish to do so."

"Father-"

"There will come a time where you will be forced to choose between them and by then, it would already be too late." Odin turned away. "Your brother's experiences with Malekith are dark and dangerous. It would do well to keep him away from the battle as far as possible."

"I won't let anything happen to Loki." Thor stood still and added. "And Jane."

"Do not make the mistake Thor, bring her home."

Thor said nothing else, because he didn't know what to say.

Or what to do.

He couldn't choose.

He loves them both differently and each one has a place in his heart.

He couldn't do it.

Not to Jane.

And certainly not to Loki.

"Be prepared Thor. We know not when these Dark Elves will come. You should rest for a while, while I take over the army and have them ready."

"Yes, Father."

"Listen to my words boy."

"Aye."

Thor walks away and creeps up to Loki's room. He finds his brother sleeping but not peacefully. Loki's hand twisted in the covers, a light sweat on his forehead and his breathing labored.

The covers on top of Loki had sagged to his thighs, as if it were drawn off of him. Thor wasn't sure but there wasn't anything amiss in the room.

Just this strange sensation of being _watched_.

"Shh... Shh, Loki. I am here."

Thor sits down next to his brother's sleeping form, drawing the covers to Loki's shoulders.

"Mmm... brother." Loki whined.

"It is a nightmare, calm down. You are safe, Loki. How many times must I tell you that you are safe."

* * *

**oOo **

As soon as Loki left everyone to speak with themselves about the pressing matter, mostly Thor, he had gone into his room. Tired from the journey he took to get to the bifrost and the argument, his magic dragged him farther from perfection.

The more his magic increased each day, the harder it was to harness it.

And the harder it was to control it.

Out of anger, Loki accidentally released a spark of magic that ignited a curtain near the bookshelf, which he had managed to put out almost immediately.

So tired that he changed his clothes, dimmed the lights, locked the room and slept.

Loki lay there sleeping soundly and peacefully on his right side. His hands underneath the pillow and legs pulled closer to his chest, as if he was cold.

He was wearing his dark green tunic with long sleeves, and a pair of tight black pants. The covers on top of him begin to sag below his shoulders and the bed began to dip slightly with his weight.

"Tsk... tsk.. tsk..."

"Mmm..." Loki twisted to turn on his back.

After what seems to be a few hours, something had happened that Loki was not aware of.

A dark figure loomed inside his room and touched the burnt curtain. Fingers itching to touch more than just Loki's belongings. The figure could feel the power pulsating inside of Loki, the hidden strength he had despite all those hollow cords intertwined in nothing.

"Oh Loki. Sweet, young prince Loki."

The venomous voice, sounded soft and hissing.

The Dark figure walked and leaned forward, a finger darting to one of Loki's loose strands. The figure pushed the strands away from Loki's face, revealing the calm face that lay on the bed.

"Look at you, looking more young and innocent than ever."

Malekith stood beside Loki's bed, magic surrounding him to shield him from Heimdall's gaze. It was effective, something that he learned from Loki in their earlier encounters.

"I've waited for this day. The day Asgard is distracted." Malekith said, low voice and threatening.

"Ugh...mm..." Loki groans, still asleep.

"What I would do to have a powerful sorcerer fighting along side me." Malekith grinned from underneath his mask.

"You remember all the fun we had, do you not, little Prince?"

Loki's breathing suddenly hitched, as Malekith's hand inched to Loki's neck, his fingers trailing down sending Loki shivers.

Loki's hand unconsciously brushed the strangeness away as he turned back to his side, clenching his hand on the covers.

"You are in the company of liars." Malekith hissed into Loki's ear.

"Mmm..." Loki groaned as he heard the sound.

"The fear is devouring, is it not?"

Loki buried himself deeper into the covers, unconsciously trying to inch away from the strange feeling. Loki's breath became unsteady as the temperature of the room fell.

"There is a hidden magic inside of you, oh the stories I've heard about you dear Prince." Malekith chuckled darkly.

Loki could hear the faint words Malekith poured out into his ear but sleep was overwhelming and the dark drowning tension was inescapable.

Loki felt trapped.

"And to think you were a prince of Jotunheim all along. Much more power holds over you than I first thought. To think you have at your disposal, two kingdoms and a strength to match with your wits."

He continued to murmur.

"How... talented and gifted you are."

Malekith brushed his finger to Loki's cover, inching it down to Loki's waist.

"You would claim loyalty to me soon."

Malekith's hands created a dark aura as it formed around the room, creating horrible dark figures looming inside every dark corner.

Like dark souls entering and passing through walls.

"S-stop-" Loki groaned at the heaviness on his chest.

He couldn't breath.

"Stop."

Loki's magic protected him, but only for a short time before it dispersed into nothing. The green energy quickly disappeared as it emerged.

The green mist wavered and shattered.

"Your magic is so unstable." Malekith laughed.

"G-go a-aaway." Loki quivered, thinking it was a dream.

No.

A Nightmare.

"S-stop..."

"It is so easy to manipulate you... so easy to attach myself to you and threaten your family... so easy that I can reach into your boundaries without you struggling..."

"S-stop-" Loki cried in his sleep.

"Can you hear the silence?" Malekith laughed. "Can you?"

Loki began to tremble, as the nightmares began to flood inside his mind. His memories of Malekith, the threats, the pain and suffering he endured when he was really young.

_"Loki-" Malekith touched his chin and grinned. "Odin won't come for you."_

_"Father will- if- if not, my brother..."_

_"Where would Thor be? He won't come back... There is only darkness."_

_"You're lying..." _

_"Am I?"_

The nightmare Loki was having was no more than a memory that Malekith had resurfaced in the deepest darkest parts of Loki's mind.

Success.

"Can you see the darkness?" His voice echoed inside the room. "Can you fix what is broken?"

Loki fisted the sheets and bit his lips.

The memories won't stop and he won't wake up. In his dreams, he could see his family fading away in the distance. He could hear them scream for his name but they were far too gone. Loki was left in the dark, the silence... he was broken...

The Chitauri...

The Void..

The Abyss...

"A stolen relic of Odin... oh Loki... all of Asgard would soon be mine. It will fall and the reign of the Dark Elves will rise."

Malekith brushed a hair off Loki's face.

"Your presence is fullness and pure perfection, untouched, oh the pleasure it will be working with you."

Loki tossed and turned, whimpering in pain as the magic from Malekith seeped into his body and caused him pain.  
Malekith inched closer to him, sitting right beside him. A hand draped over Loki's body, like he was protecting him from everything.

"Remember that?" Malekith hissed. "The pain you caused me. The scars you left me."

"Ah- please..." Loki's breath hitched again, it felt like he was drowning.

"I will have my revenge."

Loki was in tears by now, he couldn't wake up, not even if he tried. He wasn't sure why, but it was all a nightmare, like a drug induced sleep. He wouldn't wake up.

They wouldn't let him.

"Revenge on Odin, on Thor! On you-"

Soon Malekith's power drained and the room was left in silence once more. The Dark aura was still there, looming inside the room but Malekith was pleased with what he did.

He knew that Loki saw every bit of it.

Footsteps.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The door opened to reveal the Son of Odin.

_"Oh yes..." _Malekith grinned as he stood in the shadows of Loki's room.

Loki was sweating, breathing heavily from the memories that plagued him. The heavy dark aura was still there and Malekith made sure that Loki would feel his presence, even if he may not recognize it, it was enough to pulsate the fear inside of Loki.

"Shh... Shh, Loki. I am here."

Thor sits down next to his brother's sleeping form, drawing the covers to Loki's shoulders. Loki trembled underneath Thor's touch, as Thor patted Loki's shoulder.

"Mmm... brother." Loki whined.

"It is a nightmare, calm down." Thor muttered. "You are safe, Loki. How many times must I tell you that you are safe?"

_"The boy will never be safe."_ Malekith laughs in the darkness of where he hid. _"None in this realm is safe. Everyone will perish and soon, I will get my hands on the boy and this Kingdom!"_

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**I'm way in too deep. I hope you enjoyed this, I'm trying to make it as close to the movie as possible but still giving it my own twist and turns.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. :) **

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 - FOR ASGARD!

**oOo **

"GET DOWN!"

_Screams. _

Asgardians were running out of their houses and into safety and shelter. Some held their children and some men took their wives into higher ground, away from the fighting.

"INCOMING!"

_Fire. _

Arrows were flying and the clashes of swords sounded from the distance. Weapons were flying, rocks were crumbling and soon the structures were falling.

"HOLD YOUR GROUNDS!"

_Death. _

Soldiers and Warriors alike, strewn across the ground in different positions. They served Asgard well, and they will not be forgotten.

But not only Asgardians were dying, but as well as the Dark Elves.

The numbers were great but they were equal in strength. They fought hard and dirty, ignoring the grace in battle. As long as they won and got what they wanted with peace, they were the victors.

"STEADY NOW!"

_Blood. _

Blood was everywhere. Not just from the Warriors or the Elves but some countless innocent lives were taken as well. Fire burned down the houses and created a horrible scene of chaos and destruction.

This was getting out of hand.

"ATTACK!"

_Pain. _

Some were stabbed, beheaded and sliced but it was all part of the war.

After all there was no...

"NO MERCY!"

_Breathe. _

They had to fight for their land, their people and their whole world.

"FOR ASGARD!"

The borders were covered with battles in each corner. Black flying ships destroyed most of the towers in the area and added to the destruction from where it flew.

It glided steadily, knowing what to target.

"Get the injured to the healing rooms!" Odin shouted and pointed.

A Dark Elf attacked the All-father but Odin was too quick even in his old age. He ducked the attack and blasted the Elf away with one swing of gungnir. He slammed gungnir to the ground and the energy bursts through to the other Elves in the area, plowing them to the nearest wall.

"HURRY NOW!" Odin shouted. "Every available warrior! At your stations and attack! No mercy! THE REST OF YOU! You lead the civilians to safety!"

"Your majesty!" One of the soldiers screamed. "There are trapped civilians..."

"Aid them but hurry! We cannot let their armies scattered!"

"Yes, All-father!"

"All of them, women and children alike!" Odin pointed. "GO!"

"Father!"

Odin looked up to see Thor's lightning attacking the remaining elves in the area. Thor slammed into the ground and walked forward.

"How did they get in so fast without us noticing?" Thor asked.

"That is not important now. We have to destroy them before they destroy us."

"What do we do?" Thor breathed out. "They are high in numbers."

"And so are we."

Odin targeted one of the flying ships with gungnir and Thor aimed Mjolnir at it as well. They both attacked at the same time, causing the ship to fall to the waters, avoiding innocent lives. Odin and Thor looked worn out, the attack came as quickly as they registered it.

They were only beginning to wake when they attacked early morning, when all were still succumbed in deep slumber.

Thor had reacted first. He woke up besides Loki's sleeping form when one of the guards entered the room and called him of the dilemma.

_"Damn!" __Thor hissed. "How come I did not know?"_

_"My Prince-" The guard heaved._

Thor remembered the wards inside the room, preventing the sounds of chaos from entering he got into his armor, he left the room and the sounds came blaring into his ears.

Of course, having no time to argue, he abandoned his sleeping brother.

"We have to block them on this border." Thor insisted. "We cannot let them enter the Palace. What of the vault?"

"We won't let that happen." Odin raised himself on top of Sleipnir. "Come, we aid everyone in battle."

"What about Mother, Jane and Loki?"

"There are guards in the palace! They will be safe there while we keep the fighting here."

"I will kill Malekith for this!"

"Do so boy, and victory will be ours. For now, we fight!"

Odin and Thor lead the warriors into the border of Asgard, fighting the Dark Elves that stayed there. Odin on Sleipnir, holding gungnir and Thor on a horse holding his hammer.

"FOR ASGARD!" Odin shouted.

"FOR ASGARD!" Thor followed his father and soon everyone was shouting.

"FOR ASGAAAARRDD!"

Followed everyone else.

And they began the battle for power.

* * *

**oOo**

Jane could see the destruction from where she lay on the bed. She groaned at the pain inside of her, and she could feel her body getting heavy. She stared a few moments at the window and she wasn't sure what would happen next.

The thoughts frighten her.

"OH MY GOD!"

Jane screamed when an arrow darted past her head and imbedded itself at the wall.

"Oh my god, my god... what's happening!?" Jane stumbled away from the bed.

She had woken up to screams of terror through the hallways and the sound of explosions at a far distance. She had seen the horrors outside her window, staring at running people and the fire and those huge flying dark ships in the sky.

It felt like the world was ending.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Sif emerged looking like she had gone into battle herself. She quickly locked the doors and stumbled her way to Jane.

"What's happening!?" Jane had shouted.

"We are under attack!" Sif said, guarding the doors and threw the clothing at her. "Quickly, change into those clothes! We have to lead you to safety."

"But- is it the Dark Elves?"

"Yes! Now hurry! I promised Thor I would see to it that you are safe!"

Jane did as was told and the other warriors were waiting outside. Sif had pulled her out and pushed her as they began walking quickly to safety.

Maids were running the opposite direction and what seems to be guards, were headed to what Jane knew to be the hall to the _World Tree, _and the _weapons vault._

"They're attacking? So soon!?"

Jane almost tripped as she kept pace with them.

"This is a routine for us, Lady Jane." Fandral chuckled. "Worry not, we shall protect you."

"We should go, Thor is waiting." Volstagg walked to the other hall.

"Aye, we should hurry." Hogun nodded.

"Where is the Queen?" Sif asked hurriedly.

"Warriors! I am here!"

Frigga walked up to them as she followed. She was taken by the warriors four and lead along side the queen to the meeting room. It was a guarded place, secured if it was protected properly.

"Any news?" Frigga asked and Fandral answered.

"They have entered near the borders, my queen and have brought one of their huge black flying-"

"Flying machine?" Jane curiously questioned. "Those black ships?"

"We are being pushed back." Sif sternly said. "The Dark Elves, their tactics are different. The warriors are falling ill in battle, they are diminishing as quickly as the Elves are entering Asgard!"

"Aid my son!" Frigga told the warriors.

"My Queen?" Fandral asked.

"Go! HURRY! You are better help there than you are here! Gather the remaining troops within the palace and push them back with the same force."

"Will you be safe here, My queen?" Hogun asked.

"Lady Jane and I will be fine." Frigga glared. "Now hurry! Before it is too late!"

Frigga pulled Jane with her to a room.

A small room with a giant circular table, large enough to fit the council and other prestigious royalties.

Jane was told that Thor had spoken to Heimdall earlier about the Dark Elves. Frigga explained to Jane that Loki knew more about Malekith the accursed than anyone else, because it was Loki who was with him longer than anyone else.

"What are we doing here, my queen?" Jane began the conversation.

"Please dear, call me Frigga." She smiled sadly, the dark bags under her eyes visible. "Unfortunately, we are just waiting for word on what would happen soon. We are being pushed back rather harshly, this had happened before but-"

"I'm curious... does this usually happen?"

"Often times it does, it is nothing new. The battle will pass, we were given word that there are only a few Dark Elves who entered Asgard. By which entrance, we know not of."

"That's not a few."

"You are right, that is not merely a few but Malekith has many Elves to his disposal. Often times his tricks get the better of people."

"A reason why Loki knew more about the Elves than others did?"

"Yes. We are no good outside the palace."

"And Thor? Is he alright?"

"He is fighting the Elves, trying to keep them from releasing some of the prisoners."

"That's really bad."

Frigga sighed.

"The warriors are all scattered, but the fight is not yet over, Lady Jane."

Jane sat there for a moment as Frigga began to pace, a dagger on her hands as she played with it between her fingers and hands. Jane could see that Frigga was no ordinary queen.

Frigga could fight and Jane knew this.

She was also in armor, a bright shade of light greenish blue dress but an armor covering most parts of her body and she wielded a women.

That was something.

"If everyone is fighting, where is Loki?"

"My son." Frigga bit her lips, almost forgetting. "He is in his room. Thor had left him there."

"I wonder why Loki still hasn't questioned any of this." Jane frowned, hearing the battle outside at the distance.

"I would have noticed it, hearing all the _chaos_."

"He cannot find out." Frigga plopped down to a seat and sighed.

The dagger was on the table disregarded, but it was there for the All-mother to see. She touched it, but there was a pain in her heart when she did. Jane noticed it and wanted to ask, but there was something else that she wanted to know.

The curiosity she had about Thor's younger brother.

"What do you mean?"

"His room is warded with runes placed by Odin and I, to prevent him from hearing the commotion."

"What?" Jane almost jumped. "That's... that's not fair."

"We've done it ages ago, when he was frantic of every little thing right after his trial. We had to do it because we kept the truth from him. It was Thor's idea and it did help ease Loki a bit."

"But this won't do him any good, he'll just-"

"I regret it deeply, Lady Jane." Frigga took a deep breath. "Do not mistake my seriousness as a laughing matter."

"I'm- I'm not..."

"The wards are to keep him from noticing the strangeness of what is outside his room."

"So he can't hear any of this?" Jane bit her lips.

"No. Not unless he goes out of his room, as long as he stays there, he will know nothing."

"Who's protecting him?" Jane asked.

"He is safe in his room, let us hope the Dark Elves do not enter the palace walls. If so, we are all in danger. And I fear for out safety, I believe I might not be enough to protect us."

"I hope we win."

"Come child, I shall tell you a story to ease your worries." Frigga gestured for her to come closer. "Please, I think... I have a feeling I may need to say this."

Jane could feel something from Frigga.

As if she knew what was going to happen to her and she desperately needed to tell Jane, or at least to tell someone to pass it on.

Jane wasn't sure, but she had a feeling.

Jane sat next to her as the queen took Jane's hand and caressed it. The queen smiled at her and Jane couldn't help but smile back. Jane saw it in her eyes, her strength, the pain in her eyes and the tiredness.

It was hurtful.

"I am sure Thor has... told you enough stories about our life."

"Not much."

"Do you see this dagger?" Frigga proudly pointed.

"Yes, it's wonderful."

"The patterns were Loki's idea." Frigga smiled at the memory. "He was so bent on giving me a gift as thanks for all that I have done for him and so, he made this for me."

"The dagger?"

"He asked the dwarves to make it and he added the runes and carvings to it." She chuckled. "Along with the spells intertwined to keep it clean and very useful and strong."

"That's amazing."

"Thor was also a jealous boy, full of pride and stubbornness."

"I could second that." Jane laughed.

"You have not seen it all. He wanted to give me a present as well, but was too lost at what to do that he asked Loki to help out. You see this engraving on the blade?"

Jane could see the small markings of _T,F, _and _L _on the dagger. It was small but if you look closely it was noticeable.

Frigga fingered the engravings as she felt her heart tore in two.

"I love both my boys deeply and equally, but in all honesty, the closest one I have every felt with is Loki."

"I- I didn't know-"

"When they were young, Thor would go with his father on adventures and I would be left alone in the Palace. Loki would join me of course, eager to learn about magic."

"I can imagine." Jane smiled.

"They were naughty boys, always getting into trouble but they love each other very much. Loki wanted to learn magic, so I encouraged what he wished. Oh, the look on Loki's face when he learned a trick or two... he would so often come to me and show it first. And then to his brother, Odin would at times be an exception, because he wasn't eager for Loki to learn the art of women. Which is _absurd."_

"Why is it openly hated here? Learning about magic?" Jane wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Thor said that science and magic are similar. On Earth, people partake in what they want and it's their achievements that bring them higher into society rather than by name or... or family."

"That is why Odin banished Thor to Midgard." Frigga could remember it. "It was to learn about Humanity, which he had forgotten and we are glad that you changed him so."

"Thor did it on his own."

"With your help. Of course, this brought Loki even deeper. Without the love and aid of his brother, with Odin sleeping and I tending to him, Loki was _lost. _Even if he wasn't truly family, I accepted him the moment I saw him, and soon Odin began to love him just as Thor continued to love Loki."

Frigga breathed in quietly.

"Loki is not Asgardian and that is my deepest regret."

"Regrets?"

"Why yes.. I have a few... and I wanted to tell them this. Tell Thor and Loki of my regrets as a mother."

"I didn't realize-"

"You are young, Lady Jane."

"Not as young really-"

"My regret dear, was not telling Loki of who he really was."

"A Frost Giant?" Jane asked.

"A Jotun, a prince of Jotunheim and son of Laufey the King."

"Oh-" Jane gasped.

"It pained me day in and day out. I knew that he would not like it, that he would rebel once he found out. Odin fed him and Thor the hatred of Jotuns and soon, when it happened, Loki found out and he began hating himself. My child was lost, dear Jane. So very lost."

"That's why he attacked Thor-"

"Envy- Jealousy- despite that- Loki was hurt." Frigga patted her hand. "Thor and Loki had always been close, with Loki always following him and admiring his older brother. I love them both. My other regret now is not being the mother that they both deserved."

"You shouldn't tell yourself that, you've been a great mother."

"Thank you." Frigga smiled at her. "But yes, my regrets are those. I love Loki dearly, he is my child. My memories with him are forever cherished and if my time comes to an end, I would have him know that."

"And Thor?"

"Thor does not question my love for him, he knows that I love him just as equally." Frigga wiped the tears in her eyes. "But Loki- Loki needs to know."

"One day, I'm sure."

"I know that he knows, but it is easier to persuade myself that he does." She smiled and her actions became serious. "I would not let these Elves harm what is precious to my children."

Frigga held the dagger tightly and stared at the Jane.

"I would die first before they harm my sons."

* * *

**oOo**

Loki sat on his bed, dressed in casual clothing. It was much similar to his armor, it had the leather and the straps but it wasn't large and bulky. It was just normal for simple travel inside the palace, the same green, brown and black on his complexion.

He sat there, one knee raised, and his chin resting on it.

_Can you fix what is broken?_

Loki was playing with his dagger, the one Thor gave him a century ago.

_Can you see the darkness?_

He stared at his reflection on the blade, as he heard the strange voices in his head, questioning him or at least that's what he thinks. Loki couldn't bring himself to think that it was real, because if it was, then they were lying to him all along.

_Can you hear the silence?_

That is wasn't safe.

Loki bit his lips and dropped the dagger next to him as he stared emptily at nothing but his bed covers. Loki's fingers trailed to his neck, because he could still feel the touch from last night.

It was so familiar.

_"It is a nightmare, calm down." _He heard Thor say inside his head.

"Perhaps it was... just a nightmare." Loki said to himself. "I am just paranoid."

_"I will have my revenge." _

Loki heard it again, and tried to ignore the voice.

It sent shivers to his spine and body, the touch was so familiar and so strange. The voice was enticing and hard to ignore, so soothingly threatening that he knew it so well.

Where had he heard it before?

"You heard it, did you not?"

Loki whipped his head to the side and saw the room was empty, he turned to look at another side of the room but it was still empty.

_"I could have sworn I heard-" _Loki shook his head. _"I must be losing it."_

"Can you hear the silence?"

Loki looked everywhere for the voice but he just couldn't see where it came from. Loki looked at the dagger at touched it again, staring at the reflection.

"You are hearing things Loki." Loki said to himself.

"Talking to yourself now?"

"Huh?" Loki felt a sudden chill.

"The rumors are true then, that you are not sane."

"Pardon?"

Loki blinked at the refection and felt the hairs on his body rise. The tension in the room suddenly got darker and more threatening, harder to breath and strange.

"Isn't that what we call a brand of insanity?"

Loki looked up and saw the dark figure on the edge of his bed. Loki's eyes widened as he held the dagger, standing there in front of him was a very familiar face.

"M-Mal." Loki muttered.

"Still calling me that, I see?" Malekith chuckled, taking off his mask and revealing his tarnished right face.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Hello Loki." Malekith grinned. "One would say, that I missed you."

"How is- it's not possible." Loki stared. "Why are you here Mal?"

"That name-" He shook his head. "Oh Loki, look at you. All grown up."

"I- Mal-"

"Speechless? Never took you for it."

"How-"

"Am I in your room?" He grinned. "I question the same thing."

"N-no! No! You're not real." Loki swallowed.

"I am as real as I will ever be." Malekith grinned. "What makes you think I am not real?"

"You-"

"Ah ah ah..." Malekith grinned. "Choose wisely, your words, Prince."

"You are just a hallucination."

"Wrong answer." He whispered.

Loki closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest, muttering to himself that it wasn't real. Loki's blood boiled and his heart beat even more when Malekith came closer.

"But the answer is so.. _close._"

The bed dipped as the figure inched forward, placing a hand on Loki's knee.

"Stay away from me." Loki muttered, opening his eyes.

He swung his arm for a punch and Malekith immediately grabbed it, imbedding his fingernails on Loki's wrist, causing the Prince to whimper.

"You're not real." Loki glared.

"Is my touch not real?"

"The mind has ways of making me think it is real."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Look at you, reduced to this state. You were so.. feisty before. Full of spark and anger, your words were threatening then, what happened now, little Prince?"

"You cannot be real."

Loki looked at him, freeing himself from his position but was unable to do so. Malekith's grip on his hand was still tight as ever and Loki could feel himself tipping behind as Malekith inched closer to him. Like a hunter hunting its prey, and Loki was the prey.

"Tell me, why not?" Malekith gripped Loki's wrist tighter.

"Because Asgard is safe. Thor didn't tell me about this. If he did, I would know. He would tell me. Asgard is safe."

"Is that so?" He hissed. "Are you sure?"

Malekith inched closer, as Loki dropped to the bed. Loki's back pressed on the bed as Malekith hovered above him, those menacing eyes and the strange mask.

Loki was trapped from under him.

Malekith's white hair and menacingly creepy black eyes stared at Loki with desire for power and authority. Loki could feel the power pulsating inside of Malekith.

The darkness he held inside him.

Loki felt like he was drowning again.

"You're not real." Loki says more confidently. "I'm... I'm not well."

"You hardly give yourself much credit, young one."

"Hardly." Loki snorts and stares at him. "You're a hallucination. Much like my other hallucinations."

"Always trying to be brave." Malekith chuckled.

He brought a finger to Loki's chin and traced it to his neck, causing Loki's breathing to hitch. Loki tried to move his legs but was pinned from either side, he could do nothing but lie there, staring at him.

"Do you remember last night?" Malekith grinned.

"Last night?" Loki tried to remember.

_Fingers glided to his neck.._

_The covers inched away to his waist..._

_Dark Magic..._

_Black mists.._

_Darkness..._

_The same touch... _

"No! NO!"

Loki pressed a hand to Malekith's chest and Loki found himself staring at something _solid. _

_No._

"NOnono...no..no.." Loki muttered..

He wasn't suppose to be real.

"Think Trickster." Malekith dipped farther and whispered to his ear.

Loki closed his eyes, shuddering.

"Use your mind, why would they keep you locked up here when the battle is just outside?"

"You're lying." Loki mumbled, pushing him away with his free hand.

"Ask yourself these Questions, where is Thor?" Malekith laughed. "Where is everyone? And why are you stuck in here? Why haven't they included you in pressing matters? These merry meetings your brother always suspiciously goes to? Hmm?"

"Stop it."

"Did Thor tell you of my battle with him?" He laughed. "What I did to his precious mortal?"

"Stop-" Loki almost choked.

"What I will do to your family?"

Loki's right hand was still pinned by Malekith, and his other free hand tried to reach out for the dagger beside him and when Loki got a good reach on the dagger, he swung it at Malekith.

Instead of hitting the man, he hit at the air of black mist.

Loki shot forward, hand holding the dagger as he frantically looked around for the intruder. He saw no one, but the heavy feeling on his chest was still there.

"Not real." Loki mumbled. "Not real. You're not real!"

"Use your head." Malekith reappeared again in the same black mist. "What happened to the young sorcerer that I used to play with."

"He's off duty." Loki annoyingly throws the dagger at him.

The dagger passes through Malekith and it imbeds itself on the wall behind him. Loki quickly got off the bed and cautiously stared at Malekith, unsure whether he was real or not.

"The clock is ticking." Malekith grinned. "Up- up- trickster. I do like a challenge."

Then he disappeared again.

Loki was alone in the room again, his heart beating rapidly and his hands trembling. Loki clasped both hands together and calmly took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_"You shouldn't believe him. You shouldn't." _Loki breathed out. _"Believe in Thor, believe in him." _

"Just open the door, and see for yourself." Loki heard the voice from behind him.

"What do you want from me?" Loki said, standing still.

"Oh, what I always wanted." Malekith grinned from behind him, tapping Loki's shoulder.

"You know it so well."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me, please." Loki muttered. "I am not exactly at a proper state of mind. Excuse me if my memories are often blurred and I am not making much sense at the moment."

"But you are making much more sense than you give yourself credit for."

"What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, you already know."

"I don't-" Loki swallowed. "You're not real."

"Open the door and we'll see who is the liar now." Malekith laughed darkly.

"Is it me, or your so called _Brother?" _

Loki turned and swung his fist to him but again he disappeared in the same black mist and always Loki questions whether it was merely another hallucination coming to haunt him.

He had those moments of randomness when it came.

And it was hard to tell which one was fake and which one was reality.

Open the door.

Just open the door.

* * *

**oOo **

"Do you hear that?" Jane stood up.

"Get behind me." Frigga picked up the dagger and prepared herself for an attack.

Suddenly the wall exploded.

"My Queen." The original Malekith bowed at Frigga, and with a grin on his face he turned to Jane. "Pleasure to see you again, Milady. Tell me how are you and Thor fairing?"

"Not good, thanks to you." Jane scowled.

"Malekith the Accursed, how I longed to see you and kill you." Frigga openly said. "Why are you here? Afraid to battle my son, Thor or my husband, Odin?"

"Shame that your sons aren't here to see it then." He grinned. "And no, not my reason. Can I not pay the beautiful queen of Asgard some respect?"

"At least it will be our victory to see you dead." Frigga hissed. "And no, not a valid reason."

"Might I say, I did not really come for you."

"You came for Loki." Frigga gripped the dagger tightly.

"I already visited Loki." Malekith smiled. "It was so nice to see him writhe under my touch."

"No! You monster!" Frigga charged at him and began to attack.

Jane saw that Frigga could indeed hold herself in battle. She had managed to disarm Malekith quite a couple of times, but the battle was not easy. Jane was frightened for the queen, and just when she thought all would be better...

"Lady Frigga!" Jane shouted.

* * *

**oOo**

Loki stood there for a moment contemplating what to do when the wall explodes. Loki was thrown to the other side as he stared at the gaping hole in his room. From the outside Loki could see the fire, he could hear the screaming and it was overwhelming.

Loki willed himself to breath, that was the key.

Tears threatened to pierce through, but he wiped it away and made a run for it. He grabbed his dagger and bolted out the door to see multiple Dark Elves killing maids and guards.

Loki felt his magic spike up and without realizing it, the Dark Elves in the hallway dropped dead.

"W-what's going on?" Loki was trying his best not to panic.

That was bad for him.

Very bad.

A thought occurs to Loki as he stood there staring at the bodies and the pool of blood on the hallway. His hearing deafened and his eye sight blurred.

_Thor lied to him. _

He wasn't safe.

Not anymore.

* * *

**oOo **

"My King!" Heimdall had shouted. "The Dark Elves have entered the Palace."

"I knew something was amiss." Odin breathed out. "How are the guards fairing inside?"

"They have an advantage but not for long. The battle here is dwindling but the battle there has only begun."

"We should send out the others."

"It would do us good to keep the fight at bay. We have won here in this area."

"Where is Malekith?" Odin asked.

"I cannot see him yet." Heimdall finished the one on the ground. "My king, I see prince Loki."

"No." Odin felt his heart skip a beat. "What happened?"

"He found out. He is out of his room and have killed a few Elves in the hall. It does not look like he can make it."

"You underestimate him too much." Odin slammed gungnir at one of the elves and hurled him like a rag doll.

"RAAGHHH!"

Thor was too busy attacking the other elves, but Heimdall made sure his voice made its way to Thor. He fought along side him with the sword and pulled Thor's arm.

"Prince, your brother is out of his room." Heimdall stabbed a Dark elf headed his way and turned back to Thor. "You must hurry."

"What? What happened to the wards?" Thor asked.

"There!"

Heimdall pointed at one of the palace walls, it was ground through by one of the ships. Thor could make out that it was indeed the halls to Loki's room. Thor slammed his hammer on the ground and a few Elves were thrown back.

"Father?" He turned to Odin, looking tired.

"Go. We will keep the fight here."

Thor whirls his hammer and sends himself in the skies.

"My King." Heimdall stood there, seeing something.

"What else do you see?"

"The Queen." Heimdall breathes out. "She fights."

"What?" Odin's eye widened. "They reached the inner halls?"

"Your majesty-" Sif shouted. "We've finished the Eastern part."

"It took a while, but we won." Fandral breathed.

"Yes, we did." Volstagg coughed and Hogun merely nodded.

Just in the nick of time, Sif and the warriors three appeared in view. They all gathered together and Odin in all seriousness gathered his strength to finish of the last of the battle in the area, so he could move to another.

"Warriors!" He said. "Go to Frigga! NOW!"

"Your majesty-"

"NOW! She is in danger!"

"The Elves have entered the inner halls." Heimdall explained.

The warriors allowed themselves to run through the battle, an order given to them. Odin couldn't flee this battle, he had to make them see what the wrath of the king was. And so, Odin began to destroy the remaining Elves within the vicinity.

All while Thor came to Loki and the warriors after Frigga and Jane.

"Norns have mercy on us."

* * *

**oOo**

Loki was beginning to panic, he couldn't breath. There was so much blood and bodies, he couldn't stop thinking and at the same time, he could barely think. His mind was attempting to work through every emotion but all he got was stress and fear.

His hands began to tremble and he could feel himself getting dizzy.

"Over there!" An Elf shouted.

"I see him!" Another shouted.

They began to attack him with their weapons blasting all over. Loki managed to pull up a shield and gather his unused magic, surely enough, it worked.

Loki managed to conjure 4 daggers, two on each hand and managed to throw them at the approaching four. They dropped dead when the daggers hit them on the head.

The Elf lunged forward and brought his weapon to Loki's face.

Loki ducked and kicked the Elf away from him.

Of course, when the need arises and there was no choice, Loki was still able to defend himself despite what they think.

He wasn't weak!

He wasn't disabled!

He was merely fearful.

Loki saw that the Elf brought friends and without realizing, Loki had reached out for his unused magic and it caused a massive shock-wave.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted from behind him.

"Thor! Help!" Loki tried to run to him.

But it was too late.

The ceiling collapsed on top of Thor and for a moment, Loki blamed himself for it. He stood there for a moment shocked at what he had done, his hand trembled at the sight of Thor being crushed to death.

Loki could imagine blood spilling out of those rocks and he stopped himself from vomiting.

The shock-wave had distracted the Elves and Loki manages to hit one of them square on the chest with his dagger. Loki darts the hallway in a frantic leap for an escape.

"Loki! Stop running!" Thor shouted from behind as he got out of the rubble. "Damn it!"

Loki was unable to hear him.

Loki kept running until he reached one of the towers. He looked at the sight of how damaged Asgard looked. Why was it like that? Everything was so peaceful in his room, but now, everything was pure chaos and it was frightening.

"No.. no.. this isn't real." Loki slid down to the ground, trembling. "This is a nightmare."

"Oh Loki- sweet young Loki-"

"No.. you're... Mal-" Loki stared at Malekith, standing in front of him again.

"Did you miss me?" He knelt in front of him.

"Malekith. Why? Why are you doing this? I thought the All-father-"

"Strange how many people can deceive you." He laughed. "Even your own brother would do such a thing. You were always so gullible."

"I'm not-"

"I won't harm you, Loki."

Malekith reached out to touch a stray strand of Loki's hair.

"You're a copy." Loki thought.

"Clever. Always clever." Malekith smiled. "What do you say, Loki? I will help you."

"You're lying."

Loki's magic flared and it shot through Malekith, sending the man half-way across the room. Loki was too shocked and it made him jump to his feet, trying to get a good sense of balance, he leaned on the railing.

"You're not real... how can you be real... they said it was safe. You were gone for a long time, you- I never saw you again- how did you return- to Asgard no less..."

"I have my ways." Malekith rubbed at his jaw. "Now the flare in you is returning."

"What?" Loki breathed hard. "Don't come any closer!"

"I will help you, Loki." He grinned. "If you will allow me, I will keep you sane. Far saner than you've ever been. Not this weak little coward they make you out to be."

"I'm not weak! I can still fight and I can kill you!"

"Strong words, but still not believable." He smiled. "Tell me that again when you convince yourself first."

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't. They never told you of what happened to Midgard."

"What?"

"My destruction?"

"No. You're lying."

"Ask your brother." Malekith pointed at the staircase and disappeared.

"LOKI! Why did you leave your room!?" Thor emerged from the stairs and hugged him. Loki was too frantic and afraid, breathing heavy and looked about to pass out.

"Why?" Loki pushed him angrily. "WHY DO YOU THINK!?"

"Loki- please, not now."

"NOT NOW!? Not now!? Look at this!" Loki pointed at the destruction. "YOU did not THINK of telling me about this!?"

"I did it to protect you!"

"WHAT? Like what Odin did when he kept my heritage from me!? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Thor! You're just like that old man!"

"You can be angry at me all you want brother, but I will not see you die!"

"Thor-"

"NOT AGAIN!" He grabs Loki's arm and drags him to safety.

"Unhand me!" Loki pulled away from his grip. "I know where to go and how to follow!"

They reached a hallway to see the elves, attacking and walking down the other hall. They must think that they already have the upper hand, and when Thor peeked through the corner, he could see a massive massacre in the halls.

Lots of blood and innocent lives, gone.

"I can't do this-" Loki mutters, lost again in his thoughts. "Thor- I can't do this- bring me to Mother."

"I- I don't know where she is right now."

"THOR please!" Loki shouts and Thor presses a hand to Loki's mouth.

"Hush, they will notice us."

Thor could see the tears forming in Loki's eyes. He gently slams Loki to the wall and cups his face. He brought their foreheads together as Loki began to weep and sob. Loki's hand holding Thor's wrist as he cried.

"Deep breaths, brother." Thor pulled away.

"W-what-" Loki breathes out. "What's happening Thor? I'm so confused."

"We are being attacked."

"Thor, I think I am seeing things." Loki blurts out frantically.

"What?" Thor stops dead at his tracks.

"I am.. hearing and seeing things."

"Loki, you are still not well that is-"

"It is too real, far too real to be a dream! A hallucination! What is going on brother? I don't understand! what are we running from?"

"Calm down Loki, we need to get to safety first."

"I keep seeing him!"

"Quiet down, Loki." Thor looks at the corner, nobody has noticed them. "The Other?"

"No.. no.. he stopped no more than half a year ago. It is something else! Something else..."

"Now is not the time."

"You lied to me. I knew that you lied to me." Loki breathed out when Thor was about to explain. "Don't! I do not want to hear any of it. Not yet, I'm not yet ready to hear it. But I'm afraid Thor, I don't know what is happening. It happened so fast."

"We have to get to the others."

"But Thor, I keep seeing him." Loki breathed out. "I don't know if he is real or not."

"Who is it that you keep seeing?"

"Mal." Loki muttered and Thor's face grew dark.

"We have to go." Thor pulled Loki's hand.

"Thor is it really him? Is he leading this war?"

"We have to go Loki." Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter. "I'll answer your questions when we're finished here. For now we need to get out of here and find Jane and Mother."

"I know a shortcut." Loki grimaced and darted away from Thor.

Thor groaned, running after his brother who turned a few empty corners until they reached a dead end on one of the statues. It opened when Loki did something to it and they were about to go inside it when Thor gripped Loki's shoulders and spun him around.

"Loki! WAIT!"

"Tell me this isn't real, brother." Loki hissed. "TELL ME!"

"I know I've done wrong, but now is not-"

"I know when it is not the time!" Loki snapped. "Just- why!?"

"I don't trust this route, Loki." Thor said, averting Loki's questions, only angering Loki even more.

"What are we suppose to do? Attack them?" Loki growled. "I cannot fight if you remember and this is the easiest way! Disregard your pride and honor if you want to live you idiot! This isn't about claiming authority, it's about surviving!"

"I know that, but I'm trying to protect you."

"This isn't protecting me, Thor."

Loki pulled away.

"It's called _lying to me._"

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC..**

**Can I hug you Mistltoe and TheDeductionist? You two seriously bring color to my life with your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you two... **

**And to answer your question, no I haven't watched the James Bond yet, but that is very interesting. And yes, a quick update, because I finished it early. xD **

* * *

**I simply love writing Loki and Malekith together. There's so much I can play with their encounters. Sure Malekith has desires, but not at all in the sexual way, it can be like that but there is a deeper meaning to it. This chapter was a little hard to write with all the fighting, but at least it's out of my head.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
